Los renglones torcidos de Zeus
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: EN REVISIÓN. (AU) Los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a Masami -Kurumada y Toei Animation. Mi intención es meramente de entretenimiento y no persigue fines de lucro. Espero que les guste. Saori es una chica que fruto de un accidente pierde la cordura. Seiya tendrá que decidir si ayudar a la nieta de quien tanto daño le hizo. SeiyaxSaori. adv. lime
1. Cap 1- una llamada, una promesa y

**RENGLONES TORCIDOS DE ZEUS**

 **CAPITULO I.- UNA LLAMADA, UNA PROMESA Y UN REENCUENTRO.**

 **(capítulo narrado desde la perspectiva de SEIYA)**

Desde que empecé a recorrer la ciudad en taxi miles de recuerdos regresaron a mi mente. Es curioso como a pesar de ser un niño hay imágenes que se quedan grabadas en tu memoria como si el tiempo no fuera una constante a tener en cuenta. La ciudad había cambiado muchísimo fruto de la era de modernidad que le era propia, pero su esencia se dejaba ver en sus calles.

Me preocupaba el misterio que guardaba Shiryu con toda esta historia. A pesar de los años y la distancia siempre mantuvimos el contacto; supe que dejó atrás el orfanato y se formó en la Universidad donde conoció a su actual mujer, Shunrei, hija de su director del Doctorado. Supe que había tenido un accidente que produjo una ceguera temporal y lo dejó hundido, pero que finalmente había recuperado la vista, retomó su ilusión por vivir y quería tener familia con Shunrei

Sin embargo desde… desde lo sucedido, me alejé de él, me alejé de todos. Él estuvo a mi lado siempre, incluso vino un tiempo a Grecia a estar conmigo, pero después de aquello, cuando retomé mi vida…nuestro contacto se ha limitado a escasas llamadas cordiales dos o tres veces al año. A pesar de ello, seguía siendo Shiryu.

Y de repente llegó esa llamada, no era la habitual llamada cordial. Él me necesitaba, no como su amigo fiel, sino como psicólogo y coach. Tenía un caso que necesitaba de mis conocimientos en Japón. Alguien muy importante para él necesitaba un especialista en mi campo, y no cualquiera, me necesitaba a mí, había investigado y sabía que el tratamiento que había desarrollado era único y había conseguido importantes éxitos en Europa en pacientes con TPT (trastornos post traumáticos) anómalos.

La noticia me llegó por sorpresa y reconozco que al principio me mostré reticente, era un viaje largo y suponía volver a un pasado que había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo. Pero insistió en que al menos fuera allí y lo valorara personalmente, obviamente su "cliente" correría con todos los gastos. No sin meditarlo antes, accedí. Quizás ese caso era el que necesitaba para conseguir la financiación que tanto me estaba costando obtener, finalmente cumpliría la promesa que le hice a Seika.

Shiryu estaba esperándome en la puerta del hotel. Era un 5 estrellas, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un "cliente" importante. Algo se me removió en el estómago, tanto secretismo….

-También tomaré agua con la cena, muchas gracias – concluyó Shiryu mientras el camarero se alejaba con la comanda, al ser tarde decidimos tener nuestro encuentro en el propio restaurante del Hotel – Bueno creo que ya podemos ir al grano con el asunto por el que te he hecho venir hasta aquí, me apena que no haya sido por otros motivos más gratificantes, pero me alegra verte de nuevo Seiya. –Asentí con una sonrisa. – Antes de comentarte nada he de decirte que no puedo darte datos personales de mi cliente todavía, pero los tendrás, primero debes conocer su caso. Mi cliente es una persona muy importante aquí en Japón, por lo que espero que lo entiendas. – nuevamente asentí, si bien, con un semblante más serio.- Hace casi dos años sufrió un accidente de coche, personalmente sufrió la fractura de un brazo y una fuerte conmoción, eso sí, estuvo casi dos semanas en coma, se recuperó sin secuelas físicas, pero un familiar murió en la colisión. Cuando despertó, le comunicamos lo ocurrido, al principio todo estaba dentro de lo normal, pero de repente una noche… comenzó a tener delirios, episodios que inicialmente creíamos de sonambulismo, pero que comenzaron a repetirse durante el día incluso cuando estaba despertaba, lo peor es que cuando vuelve a la normalidad asegura que esta, nuestra realidad, es un castigo divino y que debe regresar a su mundo. Después de la visita de muchos especialistas, de todas las partes del mundo, tratamientos y pruebas de todo tipo se descartó que fuera algo físico, todos llegaron a una similar conclusión, poco alentadora eso si, era algo raro y novedoso: sufría de un trastorno post traumático disociativo con desrealización y confusión de la identidad. – hizo un silencio esperando una reacción en su amigo. - No sabemos qué más probar, cada vez está más lejos de la realidad que nos es propia. Ha desarrollado un mundo alternativo, cree que es otra persona con una misión que está empezando a poner en riesgo su vida. - su amigo permanecía callado atendiendo a su relato - Se lo que pasaste con Seika Seiya, pero también sé que ello te motivó a hacer lo que haces. Te juro Seiya que no hubiera acudido a ti si no tuviera más opciones, sé lo que te supone regresar a Japón.

-Shiryu…- le interrumpí – porqué tanto interés por tu parte. He escuchado tu relato y lo que más me sorprende es que parece algo más personal que profesional…

-Todo lo que tengo se lo debo. Mis estudios, mi Doctorado, que me permitió conocer a Shunrei, incluso nuestros actuales trabajos. Pero lo más importante, mi vista. Fue su apoyo personal y económico lo que me devolvió la vista. Tengo una deuda moral y personal. No soy el único al que ha ayudado, Shun, Hyoga e incluso Ikki, aunque le cuesta reconocerlo ya sabes cómo es, han sido protegidos y cuidados igual que yo lo fui.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Los chicos están aquí?. – me invadió una extraña alegría, no era consciente de lo que les había echado de menos, al fin y al cabo eran la única familia que tuve en Japón. Analicé su expresión de preocupación y finalmente le dije. – De acuerdo Shiryu, si es tan importante para ti, lo valoraré. No sé hasta qué punto podré aportar algo nuevo, pero por lo que me cuentas… mis métodos son poco convencionales, no sé si es lo que buscáis. Tendré que verle en persona.

-Sé muy bien cuál es tu método, lo he investigado, eres una eminencia en tu campo - si él supiera que los premios no dan para comer tanto como cree…- Así que perfecto, mañana vendrán al hotel, pero Seiya, prométeme una cosa: le darás una oportunidad. – asentí, se lo debía, nunca tuve otro amigo como él.

Me dejó confundido tanto secretismo, algo no me daba buena espina en todo esto, pero era Shiryu y estaba preocupado, nunca lo había visto así. Además- me intenté convencer a mí mismo- puede que sea la oportunidad que necesito para cumplir la promesa que le hice a Seika.

Me levanté temprano para salir a correr, me ayudaba a pensar y tenía muchas cosas en que pensar esa mañana. No me quitaba a Seika de la cabeza. Cuando regresé a Grecia tardé mucho tiempo en encontrarla. Nunca se me borrará de la piel la sensación que tuve al entrar en ese horrible lugar, verla junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida, mi pequeña muñeca rota. Ahora sé que hice todo lo que pude en ese momento…pero si al menos hubiera tenido más tiempo… quizás… Cuando regresé al hotel Shiryu me esperaba nuevamente en el puerta, no pensaba que fuera tan tarde.

-Perdona Shiryu, se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

-Veo que sigues siendo todo un deportista.

-Siempre, cultivar el cuerpo es muy importante, si me has investigado sabrás que es parte de mi método. – sonrió. – Me doy una ducha rápida, no más de 5 minutos, prometido.

-No te preocupes, esperaremos en la terraza del restaurante del Hotel, no hay prisa, están desayunando algo.

-Así que el misterioso cliente ya está aquí… Voy a echar un vistazo rápido antes entonces.

Seguía siendo más rápido que él, le oí de lejos gritare que no fuera, pero me daba igual, él sabía perfectamente que no era habitual en mí seguir las reglas marcadas.

Frené en seco… esa melena morada…no podía ser cierto….

-No, no, no y mil veces no – le grité desde la ducha. Había preferido entrar a ducharme, el agua fría calmaría mis nervios. Shiryu me siguió a la habitación, casi le cierro la puerta en la cara del cabreo. – No quiero saber nada de esa familia, no merecen ningún tipo de consideración por mi parte y sabes perfectamente porqué.

-Eres injusto Seiya – la voz de Shiryu denotaba que él también necesitaba una ducha de agua fría – Ella no te hizo nada, fue su abuelo.

-Me da igual. Y sí me hizo algo… la vida imposible. Aún recuerdo la niña consentida, caprichosa y déspota que era con nosotros. Se reía superior y no le importaba lo más mínimo nuestro sufrimiento… Recuerda al pobre Jabu… ni siquiera se preocupó cuando se descarnó las rodillas por montarla a caballito, y el muy imbécil, la seguía como un perrito faldero…

-Por Dios Seiya, teníamos 13 años supéralo –mi asomé por el baño y le miré con rabia, pero no le importó, sus ojos echaban chispas también, aúna sí, calmó el tono – Seiya esa niña que conociste hace tiempo que cambió. Al poco de irte cambió de actitud y según se fue haciendo mayor resultó ser una persona extraordinaria. Nos buscó a todos – " _a mi no_ " pensé, aunque tampoco la habría atendido si lo hubiera hecho – nos ayudó con la Universidad, trabajo, cualquier cosa que necesitáramos estaba dispuesta a dárnosla, quería compensar cualquier daño que ella o su abuelo nos hubiera ocasionado. Seiya, recuperó el cuerpo de la madre de Hyoga para que pudiera darla digna sepultura. – " _vale, eso es impresionante_ , _prácticamente acompañaba los restos del Titanic"_ – Incluso ha montado una asociación vinculada al orfanato, está ayudando a muchos niños perdidos a encontrar a su familia, es la asociación de El Santuario en la que yo trabajo como Director. Además… sabes lo que tiene… es obvio que poco queda de esa niña mimada ¿no? – me miró e hizo una pausa… mierda… - Me prometiste darle una oportunidad.

Miraba al horizonte desde la balconada de la terraza en la que desayunaban cuando me acerqué y me senté a su lado, Dios… esa mirada perdida me recordaba tanto a ella.

\- Hola Saori, soy Seiya, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. – Lentamente giró su mirada hacia mí. Era una chica increíblemente bella, con mirada azul profunda, pero esa mirada… Algo la despertó de su ensoñación. Acarició mi rostro, lo que me alertó. Aunque su mirada recuperó un brillo natural de intriga, seguía perdida, velada, no estaba conmigo.

\- Pegaso… ¿Cuándo regresaste? – sus expresión era de alegría – Estaba tan preocupada por ti. – inmediatamente cambió a preocupación - Sabes que no puedes estar aquí. Si alguien se enterara, podría pasarte algo muy malo. – sus ojos denotaban preocupación _"¿qué hay dentro de esa cabecita…?"_ – No puedo permitirlo, este mundo no tendría sentido sin ti… ¿lo entiendes? – Un leve brillo acuoso inundó su mirada.

\- Tranquila – acertó a decir Seiya – sólo quería que supieras que regresé y que estoy bien. – Dios… me recuerda tanto a ella…- No dejaré que te pase nada Saori. – me sorprendí diciendo esas palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que eran sinceras.

\- Eres un tonto… sabes que no soy yo quien me preocupa… – y en ese momento… volvió a perderse en el horizonte.

Me acerco a Shiryu, le noto nervioso y preocupado. No dijo nada, no hacía falta, ambos sabíamos que la decisión había sido tomada, sólo quedaba aclarar los términos.


	2. Chapter 2 - El acuerdo

**CAPÍTULO II.-EL ACUERDO**

Tatsumi, el fiel sirviente de la familia Kido, rápidamente se disculpó por la joven. Ese viejo abusón que tantas palizas les había propinado en el orfanato ya no era ni la mitad de la sombra de lo que fue, los años y quizás las circunstancias habían hecho clara mella en él. Seiya fue consciente de ello con sólo mirarlo, una leve sensación de rabia proveniente de viejos recuerdos se alojó en su estómago.

Los amigos se retiraron a la habitación de Seiya dejando a la joven y su sirviente acabando su desayuno.

\- Y bien…- se adelantó a decir Shiryu mientras ambos se acomodaban en la habitación.

\- No puedo negarte mi impresión al verla Shiryu…pero aun así… sabes que me pides mucho. – Hizo una pausa como alejando los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza - ¿Quién es Pegaso? Hasta lo que mis conocimientos llegan sólo es un caballo alado… no me digas que en su otra realidad la humanidad es el juego de Farm Ville.

\- ¡Ojalá! – Shiryu no pudo evitar que se le escapara una leve sonrisa con la ocurrencia de su amigo – Acabas de conocer a la poderosa hija del Dios de Dioses Zeus… Athena. – Seiya le miró con asombro. – Hasta ahora lo único que sé de su realidad es que ella junto con sus Caballeros es la protectora de la humanidad y que lucha contra los malvados Dioses del Olimpo que pretenden destruirla. Pegaso es uno de sus caballeros, de hecho, el más especial para ella, me sorprende que te haya elegido para ocupar ese papel, hace años que no os veis.

\- ¿Te sorprende que me haya elegido? – le miró incrédulo.

\- Querido amigo he de decirte que te encuentras ante el fiel y entregado Caballero de bronce del Dragón y justo heredero de la armadura de oro del signo de Libra, perteneciente al maestro Dhoko.

Seiya no pudo evitar reírse de imaginar a su amigo con semejante semblante. – Así que tú Caballero del Dragón y el Señor Dhoko, tu mentor en la tesis, es Libra… Veo que la educación que le costeó su abuelo ha tenido muy buenos resultados… Imaginativa es la chica.

\- No deberíamos reinos Seiya… además… Pegaso es heredero de la armadura de oro de Sagitario, no creas que te libras amigo…

\- Me preocupa que me asocie tanto a los equinos… ¿tengo cara de caballo? – ambos rieron. La actitud de Shiryu cambio.

\- No siempre es así Seiya. Hoy has presenciado su versión "alternativa" suele huir a ella cuando sale de la Mansión. – Seiya le miró intrigado, lo que le animó a continuar su relato.- Cuando, digámoslo así, regresa a nuestra realidad ella vuelve a ser Saori Kido sin embargo es muy consciente de su alter ego Athena y todo lo que representa. Para ella nuestra realidad no existe, es, según cuenta, un castigo de su padre Zeus por renunciar a su estatus de Diosa para salvar a sus caballeros.

\- Entiendo… no ha desarrollado una segunda personalidad _strictu sensu_ , sin embargo, vive dos vidas paralelas, dos realidades.

\- Eso no es todo…pero preferiría no darte más detalles, necesito que tú saques tus propias conclusiones. – Shiryu le miró inquiriéndole una respuesta a la pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.

\- Todavía no he aceptado – le replicó Seiya.

\- ¿Pero lo harás? – se hizo una pausa en la que ambos se miraron.

\- No lo sé – continuó el castaño rompiendo el silencio – Esa familia nos hizo mucho daño a Seika y a mi. Si no nos hubieran separado Shiryu… todo hubiera sido muy diferente. –Elevó el tono. – Era mi hermana, mi única familia.

\- Lo sé Seiya – intervino su amigo con un tono de preocupación – por eso no he querido molestarte hasta que no he visto que eras mi única opción. Pero créeme, ella no es como su abuelo.

\- ¿En serio? La gente no cambia tanto… siempre fue una niña estúpida y malcriada.

\- Tú lo has dicho Seiya: una niña; ahora es una mujer, y créeme cuando te digo que aquella niña quedó en el pasado. – Shiryu se puso serio – En el fondo ambos sabemos que el caso te interesa, es raro y único, sería muy relevante para tu carrera. – hizo una pausa – Hagamos un trato: acepta un período de prueba, digamos… 3 meses, en ese tiempo te demostraré que ella no es quien crees y que merece la pena intentarlo.

Ambos amigos se miraron fijamente por un momento. Seiya sabía que su amigo no era un tonto y que seguramente le había investigado previamente. Su cabeza era un lío; por una lado era consciente que ese podía ser el "caso" que tanto había estado esperando pero, por otro, esa familia… Examinó a su amigo. Era un buen amigo, siempre lo había sido y se lo había demostrado. Él creía en lo que decía y le pedía, quizás no era mala idea intentarlo.

\- Necesitaré un alojamiento cerca de la Mansión Kido – Shiryu sonrió sin evitar mostrar su alegría – debo integrarme en el entorno de mis pacientes para poder desarrollar mi método.

\- ¡Estupendo! – la emoción de Shiryu era evidente – Puedes alojarte en la Mansión… - Seiya frunció el ceño - … o mejor con Shunrei y conmigo, vivimos en unos apartamentos anejos a la misma dentro de los terrenos de la propia finca. ¡Seiya me alegro tanto! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

\- Ya, ya… me debes una y muy grande que lo sepas.

Seiya tardó alrededor de dos semanas en empacar sus cosas y dejar sus asuntos en Grecia zanjados. El apartamento en el que se alojaría era bastante moderno, en comparación con la pomposidad de la Mansión Kido, e independiente aunque conexo al de su amigo y su mujer. Desde su ventana podía ver la habitación principal de la Mansión que daba a un gran balcón con vistas al jardín trasero, coronado en su centro por una enorme fuente con estatuas que imitaban ángeles y ninfas con cántaros de agua. La luz estaba en encendida, esa no podría ser otra que la habitación de ella.

La primera noche la pasaron poniéndose al día y cenando en familia, no tocaron el tema por el que él estaba allí, cosa que agradeció. Se les veía felices juntos y él se sintió feliz también de ver así a su amigo. Se retiraron pronto a dormir, les esperaba un día complicado mañana.


	3. Capítulo 3 - SAORI VS ATHENA LA

**CAPITULO III.- SAORI VS ATHENA. LA OTRA CHICA.**

Tsasumi le abrió la puerta antes de que llegara a tocar el timbre. Por un instante las miradas de ambos viejos enemigos se cruzaron, pero el sirviente no tardó en retirarla – _"oh… Tsasumi… esperaba más de ti ¿dónde ha quedado tu rabia?_ " - pensó Seiya. Le ofreció una bebida que él rechazó, quería empezar lo antes posible. Shiryu se mantenía en un segundo plano como un mero observador.

\- ¿Dónde está mi paciente? – preguntó Seiya, su tono resultó más formal y profesional de lo que esperaba.

\- En el jardín de atrás, les acompañaré.

Ambos amigos siguieron al sirviente aunque no era necesario, sabían perfectamente cómo llegar tras tantos años viviendo en esa Mansión, apenas nada había cambiado, salvo que el orfanato ya no estaba allí, Shiryu le había contado que Saori construyó uno nuevo más cerca del centro de la ciudad y de la escuela.

La joven estaba sentada al sol con un block en su regazo con el que parecía entretenida. Seiya quedó sorprendido con la imagen.

\- Shiryu, me dijiste que Saori no había sufrido secuelas físicas por el accidente ¿por… por qué? –la joven estaba en una silla de ruedas. Lo cierto es que el día anterior ella había permanecido todo el tiempo sentada, pero no recordaba haber visto una silla de ruedas.

Su amigo le contestó no sin cierto tono de preocupación y resignación.

\- Y no las tuvo. – Seiya se giró para mirarle de frente – Cuando ella está en "nuestra realidad" no puede o quiere caminar. Dice que es la pequeña trampa de su padre Zeus cuando accedió a liberar a sus Caballeros y darles una vida normal, ella tendría que sufrir el destino de quien quiso salvar. – Eso no le quedó muy claro a Seiya, pero prefirió no preguntar más.

El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana se acercó a la joven, sabía que en ese momento se encontraba ante Saori Kido, la mujer, no la Diosa, eso facilitaría las cosas de momento.

\- Buenos días Saori. ¿Qué día tan bonito hace cierto? – el joven puso sus manos tras su cabeza y se estiró con naturalidad como disfrutando de la brisa.

\- Seiya… - la joven levantó su vista del block de dibujo, esa voz… - ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a visitarte, Shiryu me informó de tu accidente – quiso parecer normal necesitaba tantear hasta qué punto la joven era consciente de la realidad. – ella cambió su semblante y se puso seria mientras retomaba el dibujo que segundos antes concentraba su atención.

\- Eso no es verdad Seiya. – le inquirió - Ambos sabemos que ni mi abuelo y ni yo somos de tu agrado. Has venido por mi enfermedad. – hizo una pausa - ¿Sabes? – levantó nuevamente la vista hacia el joven – Nunca pensé que Shiryu acudiría a ti, debe estar muy preocupado.

\- Entiendo…- la interrumpió Seiya antes de que retomara su dibujo – Así que sabes a lo que me dedico.

\- Si. Siempre me he preocupado por todos vosotros Seiya, aun sabiendo que no era recíproco. En el fondo sois parte de mi familia. – Esas palabras no le hicieron gracia al joven, aun así no la interrumpió. – Pero no es buena idea que estés aquí, podría ser peligroso. – Mas tarde ahondaría en esa afirmación, pensó el joven.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no hay peligro alguno Saori. – ella le miró con resignación y cierta ternura – He venido a ayudarte. ¿Dejarás que lo haga?

\- No – el semblante de la chica cambió. De repente se mostró fuerte y con determinación. " _Dios esta chica es un caso muy particular…me va a desesperar_ " pensó Seiya.

\- ¡Señorita! – él igualó su tono e incluso la superó en vehemencia – ¿Sabe qué? A cabezón no me gana nadie y he hecho una promesa a un buen amigo que pienso cumplir. Ahora, tenemos dos caminos… el fácil, aceptas mi ayuda; o el difícil, en el que no dudaré en ser muy molesto. – La joven le miró con cierto asombro y un brillo extraño en su mirada. – Te repetiré la pregunta ¿Dejarás que te ayude? – vio duda en los ojos de la joven - ¿Confías en mi Saori?

Ambos se miraron por un momento a los ojos. Seiya se fascinó por la profundidad en la mirada de la joven, parecía como si esa última frase hubiera despertado algún recuerdo en ella.

\- Sabes que eres la persona en la que más confío. – Hizo una pausa. - Lo haré. Pero si en algún momento tu vida corre algún peligro prométeme que te marcharás lejos.

Seiya no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa, no entendía que peligros, más allá que viejos recuerdos, podrían acecharle, aun así, al ver la cara de profunda preocupación de la joven asintió.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Shiryu mientras Seiya avanzaba hasta ellos.

\- Ya está. Sabías que mi método es poco convencional. Sólo necesitaba su consentimiento y reconozco que ha sido fácil. No podría empezar sin él, mi método se basa en la confianza Shiryu, necesito entrar en su mundo o no podré sacarla de él- El joven de ojos avellana se giró hacia Tatsumi que lo miraba anonadado. – Creo Tatsumi que ahora si te aceptaré ese café.. ¡y algo de comer! – empujo a ambos hacia el interior de la casa. Saori continuó con su dibujo.

Shiryu marchó a trabajar sin tomar nada mientras Seiya interrogaba al sirviente. Le sorprendió el hombre tan dócil en el que se había transformado. Cuando eran jóvenes era muy estricto y no dudaba en propinarles fuertes palizas cada vez que desobedecían sus órdenes o las del viejo Mitsumasa, el abuelo de Saori. Nunca les dejaba explicarse, antes de que pudieran abrir la boca les callaba con una bofetada o incluso un puñetazo. Seiya lo odiaba y aprendió a recibir sus golpes con orgullo, nunca lloraba, no se mostraría débil ante él. Sin embargo, ahora parecía un anciano sin fuerza siquiera para matar una mosca.

Aprovechó el desayuno para sonsacarle algo de información. Le contó que Saori pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín de la casa cuando se encontraba "bien", le gustaba dibujar y leer libros, sobre todo de mitología clásica, era como si buscara alguna respuesta en ellos. Los "episodios" se daban principalmente por la noche o cuando abandonaba la Mansión. Al principio sus amigos la visitaban recurrentemente, pero pronto no pudieron soportar el dolor de verla así, tan joven y tan…loca.

A Seiya no le gustaba ese calificativo "loca" ¿qué era estar loco? A caso nuestra realidad era mejor que la de los "locos". En su investigación mientras desarrollaba su técnica se dio cuenta que el principal error era considerarlos "locos", aunque el mismo en ocasiones utilizara ese adjetivo. ¿Acaso para ellos los locos no eran los demás? Cuando más aprendió a respetar a sus pacientes, a entender su mundo, más cerca se encontró de curarles. La confianza era la clave. Si confiaban en él, le creían, y sólo así podía devolverles al mundo real.

\- ¿Sabe? – continuó Tatsumi – Hasta su prometido ha dejado de visitarla, no me sorprendería que pronto cancele el compromiso oficialmente – " _¿Cómo? ¿Saori estaba prometida?_ " pensó Seiya, aunque rápido se recriminó su sorpresa. Saori era una chica guapa y de buena familia no tendría que resulatrle extraño que tuviera pretendientes a patadas.

– Aunque, si le soy sincero, nunca me ha gustado ese chico – continuó el sirviente – y creo que a mi señora tampoco. Su matrimonio fue arreglado por el Señor Kido con su principal socio, el Señor Solo. – A Seiya no le sonaba ese nombre, no estaba muy familiarizado con las altas esferas del mundo de los negocios, cuando trataba los asuntos de sus becas y financiaciones acudía a las ventanillas habituales para los de su clase. – Nunca me gustó ese chico, casi que agradezco que se haya alejado de ella. Señor Seiya… - no sé qué sorprendió más al joven, su tono… que amenazaba una pregunta… o que le llamara "Señor", en el fondo pensó que tendría que agradecer a Shiryu ese momento - ¿qué es lo que pretende hacer con mi señora?

Seiya le miró y sonrió.

– Por lo pronto, hacer que se levante de esa silla. – Tatsumi escupió por la nariz la mitad del café con el que se deleitaba en ese momento.

Ella no entendía que estaba pasando. Poco a poco había asumido su castigo, creía que su padre fue excesivamente duro con ella, pero no por menos era el Dios más poderoso del Olimpo. Pero que Seiya apareciera, eso no estaba dentro de los planes, en este mundo no le podría proteger no tenía su poder. Si el resto se enteraba se iban a enfadar e intentarían acabar con su vida y con la del resto de Caballeros… no lo podría permitir.

Todo había sido tan extraño… él no la recordaba. Su Caballero más fiel, su valiente Pegaso, había olvidado a su Diosa… a su Saori. Si él supiera lo que siempre le había querido, más que a nadie en el mundo. Pero sus deberes como Diosa nunca le permitieron reconocerlo abiertamente: ella tenía que amar a todos sus caballeros por igual. Esa frase de Mu, el Caballero de Aries, se grabó a fuego en su memoria. Ella se esforzó, se esforzó muchísimo por cumplir con su obligación, pero el amor no atiende a razones. Además él siempre estaba ahí, arriesgando su vida por salvarla no importaba de quién; y no a ella, la Diosa Athena, sino a Saori, la mujer, él siempre se lo había dejado claro. Siempre intuyó que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero la nobleza del caballero evitó cualquier encuentro entre ambos.

La joven divagó en sus recuerdos por unos momentos más, recordando cada roce, cada final de batalla en el que acababa en sus brazos, el día en el acantilado en el que casi se atreve a besarle mientras él se encontraba inconsciente fruto de la caída que les salvo al vida… No podía permitir que le pasase nada, había sacrificado mucho para salvarle y que pudiera tener una vida normal, aunque ello significara que la olvidara y ser infeliz por siempre. Que apareciera de repente lo había cambiado todo ahora que sus esfuerzos le estaban permitiendo regresar a su mundo otra vez y recuperar su control sobre la tierra como Diosa protectora de la humanidad, tendría que cambiar su plan. Quizás si le hacía caso, si le convencía de que estaba curada… el volvería a marcharse y estaría a salvo… La chica se entristeció con este último pensamiento " _Si, eso tendré que hacer, le seguiré el juego y así ya no tendrá motivos para quedarse, de todos modos, no sabe quién soy, no sabe quién es y es mejor así"_. La joven de ojos turquesas abandonó su ensimismamiento para continuar pintando un bello caballo alado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV.- COMIENZA EL TRATAMIENTO.**

Seiya comenzó a organizar su _planning._ Durante los primeros días se limitó a estudiar casos y a investigar los recursos que podría encontrar en Japón para su tratamiento. Únicamente se reunió con Tatsumi, limitándose a saludar cordialmente a Saori cuando visitaba la mansión para que se habituara a su presencia, eso si no se encontraba indispuesta.

No sin un importante esfuerzo convenció al sirviente para analizar la habitación de Saori, el viejo y su excesivo afán proteccionista por la joven resultaba agotador en ocasiones.

Su habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia como sacada de una revista de decoración, sin embargo no era ostentosa ni recargada, más bien elegantemente sencilla. Predominaban colores pastel fríos, rosas, verdes y azules.

La enorme cama se contraponía con la balconada que daba al jardín de atrás, su suposición fue correcta, podía ver su apartamento desde allí. Pocos muebles más completaban la estancia: una pequeña biblioteca, con gran variedad de libros de autores clásicos y modernos, si bien predominaban los libros de mitología clásica, incluso encontró un ejemplar de 50 Sombras de Grey – ese detalle causó una reacción curiosa en Seiya, " _vaya, vaya Señorita…_ " – pero al cogerlo descubrió que, claramente, nunca había sido leído – " _Qué lástima, hubiera sido divertido conocer un lado fuera de lo convencional tuyo Saori._ "

El escritorio era el único elemento que concentraba cierto desorden. Había muchos dibujos, sobre todo de caballos alados y notas incongruentes, propias de un diario, pero apuntadas en los márgenes de artículos sobre mitología griega y en los propios dibujos: " _Abel, es muy fuerte y peligroso, debo evitar que mis Caballeros se enfrenten a él, en esta ocasión sólo yo debo arriesgar mi vida", "(…) quizás Shaka pueda ayudarme, necesito concentrarme para contactar con él"._

Al fondo de la habitación estaba el baño, donde no encontró ninguna pastilla o instrumento con el que pudiera causarse algún daño. Junto al baño estaba el vestidor, pero Tatsumi ahí se mostró intransigente: Eran las pertenencias más íntimas de su Señora y no permitiría la entrada a ningún hombre.

Cinco días después de su llegada a Japón ya tenía todo organizado, así que después de cenar se recostó en la tumbona de la pequeña terraza a la que daba su habitación para repasar las notas de su encuentro del día siguiente.

\- ¡NOOO! ¡NOOO POR FAVOR! – un grito desgarrador, mejor dicho un sollozo desgarrador le apartó de su concentración. Venía de la habitación de la chica, no pudo evitar ponerse en pie e intentar escudriñar desde la lejanía algún movimiento que le aclarara lo sucedido.

Por un momento pensó que el bruto de Tatsumi le había hecho algo a la chica, pero rápido descartó la idea, por grande que fuera su desagrado por aquel personaje debía reconocer que su devoción y respeto por su Señora era digno de admirar. Ya sólo se alcanzaba a oír un lloro. La luz de la habitación se encendió. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que sería contraproducente intervenir, pero al mismo tiempo la preocupación le ahogaba. Shuryu y Shunrei hacía tiempo que se habían ido a dormir. Tendría que confiar en que todo estaría bien. Al poco la luz de la habitación de Saori se apagó, la calma volvió a envolver el lugar.

Acordó con Tatsumi que si Saori se levantaba dentro de la normalidad le acompañaría en su desayuno para empezar con el tratamiento. No quiso preguntarle por el episodio de la noche anterior, no era extraño en sus pacientes, al ver la normalidad en la actitud del sirviente consideró mejor dejarlo estar. Una llamada temprana le cito para acudir a desayunar con la Señorita Saori a las 10:00 de la mañana.

Cuando llegó ella se encontraba ya junto a una de las mesas del jardín donde se había servido un copioso desayuno con bollería francesa. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco que ocultaba sus piernas, con tirantes de corte griego, estaba claro que le gustaba ese mundo. Seiya advirtió el contraste de ambos, él se había presentado mucho más informal con sus habituales vaqueros y una camiseta roja.

\- Buenos días Saori ¿Qué tal te has levantado hoy? – la joven le miró y le dedicó un agradable sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación. ¿Qué tal en tu apartamento? ¿Es de tu agrado? Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírsela a Tatsumi.

\- ¡Oh no! No es necesario, todo está perfecto, soy hombre de gustos sencillos – tuvo dudas de que aquello sonara como una crítica a su lujosa vida, pero la joven apenas se inmutó con su comentario. – Saori, me gustaría que hoy empezáramos a trabajar juntos – continuó – ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Sí Seiya, prometí que lo haría. ¿Con qué quieres empezar? ¿Algún test? ¿He de hablarte de mi relación con mi abuelo? ¿Me enseñarás dibujos de manchas? Que por cierto, te puedo adelantar: mariposa, niños jugando y murciélago. – ironizó desafiante. Seiya no quiso crisparse con su comentario y se limitó a reír.

\- Para nada Señorita. Sólo quiero que charlemos como viejos amigos que se ponen al día. Pero recuerda que el objetivo es confiar el uno en el otro, así que debes prometerme ser sincera. Yo lo seré contigo también. – Ella hizo un gesto de conformidad. – Si me lo permites me gustaría hacer un pequeño juego de preguntas. Yo te haré una pregunta a ti, que al mismo tiempo responderé yo mismo y, a cambio, tú me harás otra a mí que también responderás. – Ella le sirvió un café y se acomodó expectante. Seiya carraspeó. – Pues bien… comencemos… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? El mío es el rojo. - Ella le miró sorprendida, ciertamente no esperaba esa pregunta y él lo notó. – Te dije que teníamos que conocernos mejor para confiar.

\- Bien… de acuerdo. Creo que el azul. - sonrió - ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

\- La pizza.

\- Los _macarons_ de frambuesa – añadió ella con una risa tímida. Con esa respuesta no le extrañaba que el pensara que era una _snob_.

\- ¿Tú lugar favorito? – preguntó él.

\- La casa del lago. ¿El tuyo?

\- Uhm..- Seiya respiró hondo - Creo que no lo tengo claro. No me importa tanto el lugar, me importa más con quien estoy en cada momento.

Continuaron con preguntas mundanas: canción favorita, película favorita, mejor amigo – en esta Saori le mintió, no podía decirle que él era su mejor amigo -, manía inconfesable, etc.

\- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? - ¡guau! La pregunta de la chica le pilló por sorpresa, pero Seiya aprovecharía para pasar a la fase dos.

\- He tenido dos novias formales… pero no sé si me llegué a enamorar en el sentido romántico típico. Pero espero hacerlo algún día. – La joven sintió una punzada de celos, pero rápido se recriminó por tener ese sentimiento. Él no le pertenecía. - ¿Tú estás enamorada de tu prometido? – el chico cambió la pregunta.

\- ¿De Julián? – Saori respondió extrañada, ¿por qué sabía de Julián? – Yo no elegí a Julián Seiya, es algo que hizo mi abuelo sin mi consentimiento. Él sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con ese compromiso y que no lo he aceptado. – su tono era firme y determinante. No era conveniente incidir en ese tema. Seiya, tras unos segundos de duda, continuó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más temes? – esta pregunta le asustaba, normalmente despertaba reacciones defensivas en sus pacientes o, peor, despertaba esos miedos. Pero la sesión había avanzado bien, con calma, y quiso arriesgar. La joven se sonrojó, agachando la mirada, parecía dudar en su respuesta.

\- Eh… creo… creo que… – levantó la cabeza y todavía con cierto rubor en sus mejillas y añadió mirándole firmemente a los ojos – perder a la gente que amo.

\- Seiya le mantuvo la mirada mientras escuchaba su respuesta, sus ojos eran tremendamente expresivos e increíblemente bonitos, si no fuera quien era…- Creo que ahí coincidimos señorita.- concluyó.

Ambos quedaron un momento en silencio mirando hacia el jardín. Había sido un momento intensó hasta para Seiya, tristes recuerdos de su hermana vinieron a su cabeza en ese momento. La respuesta de la joven era positiva, eso le permitiría anclarla a la realidad, vincularla a la gente que quiere sería la clave. Muchos pacientes manifestaban temores más personales, como, la soledad, al diablo, etc.; pero el amor era un vínculo con el que podría trabajar.

\- Saori, ¿por qué no quieres andar por ti misma y te esclavizas en esa silla de ruedas? – ella le miró ojiplática.

\- Seiya… no puedo andar… mis piernas no responden, es mi castigo divino.

\- ¿Tu castigo? Saori no hay nada que físicamente te impida andar. Creo que si realmente quisieras, te levantarías de esa silla – ella le miró con descrédito, levantando un ceja. – Lo digo en serio, no me pongas esa cara. – Afirmó él con rotundidad. – Lo que te ata a esa silla depende de ti, creo que si lo deseas fervientemente podrás andar por ti misma, saca la fuerza que hay en ti. – Esas últimas palabras hicieron reflexionar a Saori, sabía que si recuperara su cosmos de Diosa… podría romper el sello que la ataba a esa silla. Pero era imposible en ese mundo. – Déjame que intentemos algo ¿de acuerdo? – continuó Seiya. - Te presentaré a unos amigos que creo te ayudarán encontrar esa motivación – ella le miró con miedo. – Tranquila… te aseguro que son de mi plena confianza – la sonrió. Ella asintió, sabía que no podía negarle nada cuando le sonreía.

Pasaron unos cuantos días compartiendo esos momentos que Seiya utilizaba para su tratamiento. Hablaron de muchas cosas banales y de otras más profundas sobre su "situación". Él intentó que ella le hablara de su "otra" realidad, pero aún no estaba preparada.


	5. Capítulo 5 un pequeño acercamiento

**CAPÍTULO V.- UN PEQUEÑO ACERCAMIENTO. **

Ese día el clima se tornó gris y una gran tormenta cubrió la ciudad. Era sábado y no tenía sesión. Saori, como era habitual, se encontraba en un pequeño salón de la segunda planta revisando sus libros de mitología. Estaba acostumbrada a esa soledad, todos la trataron como una loca cuando les intentó explicar lo que sucedía… al final optó por asumir su papel de loca. Tampoco los culpaba, en sus "viajes" todo era confuso, mezclar ambas realidades la consumía, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería volver. No podía abandonar a la gente del Santuario.

Alguna de esas leyendas tenía que tener la clave que necesitaba para salir de esa pesadilla, aunque ahora le estaba costando mucho concentrarse, su cabeza viajaba una y otra vez a sus encuentros con Seiya.

No entendía nada, se supone que él tendría que estar a salvo y vivir una vida normal, ¿por qué el destino los había juntado? ¿Quizás sería una prueba? Ella sólo le traía problemas y dolor. Además, el hecho de que no la recordara era tan doloroso… esa semana había sido como un sueño… nuevamente acompañada de su caballero, pero al mismo tiempo era todo tan difícil… sólo quería abrazarle, pero eso era algo que estaba lejos de su alcance.

Estaba sorprendida con él, era un buen profesional, la forma en la que hacía las cosas y desarrollaba las sesiones no era nada común en comparación con todos los otros que habían pasado por allí. Creaba un contexto de tranquilidad en la que ella se sentía confiada… y siempre terminaba respondiendo todas sus preguntas.

Luego estaba lo de caminar… pobre iluso… sin su poder de Diosa no podría recuperar sus piernas, su padre la ató en esa silla de ruedas como castigo. Cuando Seiya quedó postrado malherido tras su última batalla con Hades y sumido en un estado de inconsciencia comatoso esa silla era su medio para que no perdiera su contacto con al mundo. Aquellos recuerdos la removían por dentro, cuando acabó la guerra con Hades creyó que su corazón no lo soportaría, ese daño lo había causado ella, por su egoísmo, por forzarlo a luchar por su causa. Él siempre decía que no luchaba por la Diosa que lo hacía por ella. Ella siempre lo había sabido, y aunque las estrictas normas del Santuario no les permitían estar juntos, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para hacerle ver que su amor sería correspondido si algún día se atreviera a romper esas reglas. Alentaba su esperanza, porque al fin y al cabo era la de ella y su egoísmo casi lleva a Seiya al borde de la muerte. Cuando pidió a su padre que perdonara a sus caballeros y les permitiera vivir una vida normal a cambio de su condición de Diosa de la tierra sólo buscaba su perdón, quería salvarle por encima de todo, por encima de todos, lo amaba demasiado, y si ello significaba renunciar a él lo asumiría. Nunca imaginó que en castigo a su osadía su padre le obligaría a soportar idéntica parálisis a la de su caballero, al menos Seiya no fue consciente durante su convalecencia, ella, desgraciadamente, era consciente de todo.

Tocaron a la puerta del salón… era Seiya, una emoción la embargó por dentro aunque quiso disimularlo.

\- ¿Qué tal está princesa? – su cabeza se asomaba por el marco de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa mientras levantaba una bolsa de palomitas igual de enorme. – He venido a ver cómo vas con los deberes que te he puesto: tienes la obligación de hacer algo ordinario pero divertido esta semana. Recuerda que mi reto es hacer que este mundo o "realidad" no te parezca tan malo. – " _Que tonto... si supiera que sólo estando él en él ya era maravilloso_ " pensó la chica.

\- Y que tienes pensado – preguntó ella siguiéndole el juego - ¿acudir a la charla sobre la "Teoría de cuerdas en el origen del universo" que imparten en la universidad? Creo que será un evento muy concurrido… dudo que encontremos sitio a estas horas… pero si insistes.

\- Que graciosilla ella,.. no pensaba yo que la bien educada Señorita Kido osara burlarse de un joven inocente que está muy lejos de su hogar perdido y en una ciudad nueva para él - la contestó con muecas de burla mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá – ¿Qué quieres ver? – metió un puñado de palomitas en su boca - Avisogr, no pienso grrr tragarme ningún tostón de esos tipo – tragó - "El diario de Noa". – Saori le miró seria y comprensiva.

\- Seiya… no tienes que hacer esto, estoy bien… me he acostumbrado a estar sola. – el se reclinó hacia atrás con una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras lanzaba otro pñado de palomitas en su boca.

\- No creas que lo hago por usted Señorita. Shiryu y Shunrei salieron con un matrimonio amigos del trabajo de Shunrei, y como comprenderás no me apetecía acompañarles, hablar de cocinas y cortinas… no es lo mío. Tatsumi tampoco es que me apetezca mucho… ¿sabes? Creo que no le caigo muy bien – la guiñó un ojo al decir esto último.

\- Entiendo… entonces soy tu última opción…

\- Básicamente.

\- Ya veo… claro, como no puedo huir…

Él se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos, Saori odiaba cuando hacía eso porque no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, esa mirada… sus grandes ojos color avellana eran su debilidad, finalmente dijo:

\- Señorita, si quiere evitar pasar la tarde conmigo sólo tiene que levantarse y abandonar la habitación, ambos sabemos que puede hacerlo – sonrió pícaro mientras la retaba con su mirada. Saori apartó rápidamente su mirada, notó como el calor subía hacía sus mejillas.

\- Yo también tengo mis preferencias, me niego a ver una película de peleas. – Seiya sonrió ante su respuesta.

\- Entonces veremos … creo que tengo la opción perfecta…

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – le preguntó ella curiosa mientras le miraba de reojo sonriendo en actitud juguetona. En esta ocasión fue Seiya quien se puso algo nervioso, cosa que le sorprendió, la actitud de la chica le había resultado… ¿sexy? " _Bueno… - pensó - ¿de qué se sorprendía?, en el fondo era una chica muy guapa, inteligente… y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, no era tan pija y mimada como recordaba. Maldito Shiryu… odiaba cuando tenía razón_."

\- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película de humor? Pero que sea un clásico… no se… La vida de Brian?

\- No la he visto nunca – dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo? Entonces decidido. – el joven se levantó, cogió el mando de la tele, buscó en internet la película y la dejó en pausa. Fue a la cocina y trajo un bol para echar las palomitas, cogió un reposapiés y lo acercó al sofá en el que se encontraban. Saori le miraba extrañada por la naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía. De repente el joven se acercó demasiado a ella. Casi podía notar su calor.

\- ¿Me permite Señorita? – Saori no supo contestar sólo se ruborizó, él cogió sus piernas y las colocó sobre el reposapiés, era la primera vez que la tocaba. – Así estará más cómoda. – Sonrió y se sentó muy cerca de ella, con el bol sobre las piernas de ambos. – Saori no se creía lo que estaba viviendo… ¿era eso lo que uno siente con una vida normal?

Aunque al principio se mostró algo tímida no tardó en soltarse. La estuvo contemplando durante toda la película, le maravillaban sus reacciones tan naturales e inocentes, realmente estaba disfrutando. No paraba de reír y de hacer comentarios y bromas, parecía una niña emocionada con un juguete nuevo. Seiya estaba contento con cómo había ido la semana. Miraba a esa chica tan divertida y llena de vida y no podía evitar sonreír. Sin embargo… algo le hizo entristecer… recordó algún episodio de esa semana en el que ella se había "ido". En aquellos momentos le recordaba muchísimo a su hermana… estaban ahí … pero en su cabeza… nadie estaba conduciendo. No era justo que alguien tan joven y con tanta vida por delante pasara por eso.

Cuando acabó la película ella le miró con tristeza. Seiya sabía que ella no quería que se fuera, que se estaba divirtiendo, y aunque supo que era tarde le propuso ver otra película. La chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Pusieron otro clásico, esta vez una película dramática pero hermosa, La vida es bella. Ella le dijo que era de sus favoritas.

Estaba totalmente concentrada en la película, todavía conservaba una sombra de las últimas lágrimas que le había provocado la escena en la que el padre convencía a su hijo para quedarse en el campo de concentración, y ni siquiera se inmutó al oír la puerta de la habitación de Tatsumi cerrarse. El viejo sirviente no había parado de vigilarles en toda la tarde.

Antes de acabar la película Seiya se dio cuenta de que Saori se había quedado dormida. La miró con ternura – " _Pobre chica… ha acabado agotada"_ pensó- La cogió en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. De repente ella se movió y casi instintivamente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se abrazó a él. Seiya se sorprendió con la naturalidad de ese movimiento y con su olor, olía a una mezcla de flores y dulce, su cuerpo desprendía un calor que le resultó familiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que la cogía así.

La llevó a su habitación y la dejó en su cama. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado y quedarse mirándola mientras dormía. ¿Qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita? Era una chica muy bonita… sonrió… Seiya se levantó sobresaltado, no estaba bien, tenía que irse… eso no era nada profesional.

\- Cuando se aproximaba a las escaleras que daban al gran hall de salida la oyó gritar. – ¡NOOO! ¡CORRED! ¡ERES UN ASESINO! ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LES HAGAS DAÑO! – Seiya corrió de regreso, cruzándose con Tatsumi que corría igualmente hacia la habitación de Saori, llevaba un frasco de pastillas en la mano.

\- Señorita Saori, es un sueño, despierte – Ella estaba de pie frente a la puerta del balcón, Tatsumi la cogía por los hombros mientras acercaba el bote de pastillas a su boca.

\- Espera Tatsumi- le frenó Seiya apartándole y ocupando su lugar frente a la joven. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero la mirada perdida.- Saori soy yo Seiya… - Ella le miró con sus ojos vacios.

\- Seiya... mi Caballero de Pegaso… tenéis que iros de aquí Shiryu está herido. No puedo permitir que os haga algo al resto– Seiya reaccionó rápido.

\- No te preocupes está todo controlado. Shun se encargará, yo debo ponerte a salvo. Nos iremos de aquí. – la abrazó y la cogió en brazos dejándola nuevamente en la cama.

\- Ellos volverán Seiya… no parará hasta que haya acabado conmigo. – la chica acarició su mejilla, su tacto era tan suave.

\- No se lo permitiremos - le dijo el joven. – Ahora descansa, mañana pensaremos en un plan.

Saori volvió a dormirse. Seiya miró a Tatsumi preocupado, el sirviente le agradeció su intervención con un gesto. La puerta del balcón estaba abierta… ¿A dónde se dirigía?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI.- La luna, un lago y un caballo.**

Seiya seguía convencido de tener la clave para que Saori volviera a andar. Habló con Tatsumi y con Shiryu y ante la proximidad de las fiestas de la primavera organizaron una salida a la casa del lago de la familia Kido. Seiya insistió a Shiryu en que era importante que ellos también fueran dado que para Saori eran como su familia y serían elementos clave en su recuperación. Shiryu y Shunrei aceptaron de buen grado, además el joven de cabellos largos y morenos le prometió a Seiya una sorpresa.

La casa del lago de los Kido era más austera que la Mansión, pero aun así no escatimaba en comodidades y espacio. De arquitectura nipona clásica, la villa se levantaba frente a un enorme lago a las afueras de la ciudad, alejada de la civilización sus luces y su ruido. El porche de la entrada daba directamente al lago y la familia había construido una pequeña playa artificial y un embarcadero en el que se veía amarrado un pequeño bote de remos. La parte trasera daba a un prado rebosante de margaritas propias de la época, con otro pequeño porche cubierto o como se diría ahora, espacio, _chill out_.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron a un joven esperando en la puerta con un macuto. Seiya no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era su amigo de la infancia Hyoga.

\- Hyoga ¿Qué haces aquí? - Corrió a abrazarle.

\- Nada… el pesado de Shiryu me avisó de que estabas en Japón hace sólo unos días, ¿te puedes creer? No podía perderme volver a ver al pequeño y peleón de Seiya. La verdad me sorprendiste, ¡esperaba encontrarte más gordo y calvo! – ambos rieron.

Esa noche organizaron una cena muy familiar en el porche. Tatsumi y Saori presidían la mesa. A un lado se sentaron Shiryu y su mujer y al otro Hyoga y Seiya. Los tres amigos no paraban de reír y recordar historias de sus tiempos en el orfanato, muchas de ellas sacaban los colores del viejo Tatsumi, al que con el tiempo tanto Hyoga como Shiryu habían cogido mucho cariño. Seiya se percató de que Saori se había mantenido callada casi toda la cena, sólo les observaba sonriente y reía sus bromas.

\- ¿Estás bien Saori? – la preguntó cogiendo la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa más cerca de él. Ella se asustó un poco con ese gesto, pero no la retiró. Se le hacían raro esas muestras de cariño por parte de Seiya, cuando era su Caballero nunca hubiera osado a rozarla siquiera salvo en el contexto de una batalla. Pero desde que era su terapeuta esos gestos se habían convertido en algo habitual entre ambos.

\- Muy bien Seiya – le sonrió – me encanta verles juntos. Hubiera sido perfecto si Shun e Ikki estuvieran aquí también.

\- Uff Ikki, menudo personaje está hecho… – Hyoga se incorporó a su conversación – la última vez que le vi se encontraba en plena investigación, parado en frente de un banco con un periódico, seguía los pasos de un político corrupto que había aceptado sobornos por la recalificación de unos terrenos. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que el más quinqui de la pandilla acabaría del lado de la ley?

\- Eso no se lo digas a él – añadió Shiryu – sabes que prefiere considerarse independiente, él elige sus casos. – Puso voz interesante, imitando a su amigo. Ambos amigos rieron.

\- ¿Y qué ha sido de Shun? – pregunto Seiya.

\- Shun estudió neourobiología – explicó Shunrei, que poco a poco había perdido su timidez con el grupo. – Es una eminencia en su campo, creo que dentro de poco nos visitará ¿podríamos organizar algo no crees Shiryu? – su marido asintió – Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión veros.

\- Shun ha colaborado mucho con Shunrei en el orfanato y conmigo en la fundación – añadió Shiryu. – Ayudó a desarrollar el programa de adn que nos permite poner en contacto a los niños con sus familias desaparecidas.

\- Estáis haciendo un trabajo increíble allí – añadió Saori.

\- Deberías ir a verlos – dijo Shunrei – los niños preguntan mucho por ti.

La joven de cabellos morados se entristeció con el comentario, nada le gustaría más que visitar a esos niños, pero sabía que con su enfermedad era algo casi imposible. Seiya consciente del cambio en su actitud se apresuró a añadir.

\- Si Saori sigue avanzando como hasta ahora, creo que pronto podremos realizar esa visita – la sonrió, pero la joven no levantaba a mirada de su plato vacío.

\- Creo que la Señorita está cansada - interrumpió el sirviente – si nos disculpan, este anciano y su Señora nos retiramos.

Seiya no retiró la mirada de la joven mientras Tatsumi y ella entraban en la casa.

\- Parece que el duro de Seiya se ha rendido a los encantos de nuestra millonaria favorita – bromeó Hyoga interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo?¿Qué? – Seiya se sintió observado por sus compañeros y se puso rojo. – No te equivoques amigo – dio un trago a su copa – sólo es preocupación profesional.

\- Si claro… a otro perro con ese hueso. O, en mi caso, a otro pájaro – Hyoga quiso hacer una broma con el delirio de la chica, para ella él era el Caballero del Cisne.

\- No seas liante Hyoga. He de reconocer que no es la niña mimada y caprichosa que conocía, pero no creas que he olvidado lo que me hizo su abuelo. Simplemente he madurado y no dejo que ello me afecte en mi relación profesional. Que no se te olvide que sólo es mi paciente, nada más. – Seiya zanjó con vehemencia el tema.

Unos metros más arriba una joven dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla, había escuchado toda la conversación.

Seiya salió a dar un paseo nocturno, se había pasado con el vino durante la cena y pensó que el aire fresco le ayudaría a dormir. Cuando se acercaba al lago vio una silueta salir de la casa. Apresuró el paso.

La luz de la enorme luna de esa noche la iluminaba tanto que ella misma parecía desprender luz propia. Antes se había molestado con el comentario de Hyoga, pero en su fuero más interno sabía que había empezado a coger un cariño especial a esa chica.

Seiya se dio cuenta que la joven que le daba la espalda no era Saori, caminaba hacia el embarcadero, estaba en uno de sus momentos en los que dominaba su _alter ego_ Athena. Se apresuró a alcanzarla, tenía miedo de que callera al agua, pero la joven paró al borde del muelle.

\- Saori hace frío deberíamos regresar.

\- ¡Seiya! – Ella se giró sonriente hacia su Caballero. – No deberías estar aquí, mi hermana nos observa – dijo señalando a la luna – y sabes que no le gusta vernos juntos.

\- A Seiya todavía le costaba entenderla, pero durante sus sesiones había aprendido mucho de su "mundo alternativo".

\- Si yo fuera la luna… no me preocuparía de dos jóvenes solitarios a la orilla de un lago como nosotros – el joven llamó el interés de la Diosa que se volteó para mirar de frente a su hermana Selene. – Si fuera la luna – le sururró Seiya desde su espalda - visitaría los lugares más bellos del mundo y los recorrería a mis anchas: París, las pirámides de Egipto, los templos de Angkor,…; al fin y al cabo, la noche es suya, ella manda y da luz allí donde quiere mostrar su presencia – la joven soltó un suspiro. - Ella no nos observa Saori, te lo demostraré. – El joven vio que el reflejo de la luna se retiraba hacia el fondo de lago, así que aprovechó el momento. Tapo sus ojos con las manos. – Confía en mí.

El joven poco a poco dirigió a la chica hacia el inicio del muelle donde los rayos de la luna ya no alcanzaban a iluminarles.

\- ¿Lo ves? La luna tiene cosas más importantes que ver esta noche. – Retiro sus manos de los ojos de Saori. La joven relajó los hombros y observó sus manos en la noche que ahora apenas les permitía verse al perder el favor de la luz lunar. Se giró y miró a Seiya a los ojos, sus ojos perdidos estaban bañados en lágrimas. El joven se asustó al verla y la cogió por los hombros.

\- ¿Saori estás bien?

\- Tengo tanto miedo de que te pase algo – se abrazó a él, hundiendo su rostro empapado en lágrimas en su pecho. Él correspondió su abrazo.

\- No me va a pasar nada Saori… - Era curioso ese caso… su miedo y preocupación por el dolor de los demás era muy fuerte. Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

\- No me dejes nunca, por favor. – él no pudo evitar responder…

\- Nunca.

Sus miradas se quedaron atrapadas por un hilo invisible que cada vez se acortaba más. Sus cabezas estaban cada vez más cerca… Seiya ignoró la razón que en sus pensamientos le alertaba de que aquello no estaba bien. Simplemente no podía… no quería. Notaba la respiración de la joven, los latidos de su corazón al acercarse… Sus labios se rozaron en la oscuridad. Pero de repente el cuerpo de la joven se tensó en sus brazos, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y Saori se desplomó dormida en sus brazos.

Seiya fue el último en llegar a desayunar esa mañana. Apenas había pegado ojo con el episodio de la noche anterior, no entendía lo que le había sucedido, nunca antes había sido tan poco profesional, pero esa chica empezaba a nublar su razón. Por suerte ella no recordaría nada o al menos pensaría que fue uno de sus delirios.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes preparado para hoy Seiya? -dijo Hyoga mientras se acababa el último bocado de su tostada.

\- Es una sorpresa, pero prometo no decepcionaros, poneros ropa cómoda, pantalones también las chicas por favor, y nos vemos en el jardín de atrás en… - miró su reloj – aproximadamente media hora, mis invitados estarán por llegar.

Notó que Saori le miró nerviosa ante la idea de tener compañía. La sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que comprendiera que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando todos salieron al jardín no pudieron evitar mostrar su entusiasmo y asombro. Seiya los esperaba con cinco preciosos caballos.

\- Amigos – se adelantó a decir el castaño – os presento a mis invitados. Ronin, el primero por la derecha de color pardo será tu mejor amigo hoy Tatsumi, si te animas a compartir la tarde con nosotros. – El viejo sirviente no pudo evitar su alegría por el ofrecimiento. – Loto, la hembra marrón y blanca a su lado es para ti Shunrei. – Lushan, el negro azabache como va a juego de tu pelo es para ti Shiryu. - el joven rió y se acercó al caballo - La dama marrón clarito, Fler, será tu compañía esta tarde Hyoga. – Le guiñó un ojo.- Y para usted señorita – miró a Saori – Valkiria, la diosa guerrera blanca a mi izquierda.

Seiya les explicó que los cinco equinos participaban en terapias con niños y personas "especialmente sensibles" eran muy dóciles y unos auténticos profesionales. Su entrenador, que le acompañaba, les explicó cómo empezar a interactuar con los animales.

Lo primero que hicieron fue cepillarles la crin y el lomo para que los caballos cogieran confianza y se acostumbraran a su tacto. Después el entrenador trajo unas pinturas especiales que solía usar con los niños y con las que pintarían el lomo de los animales.

Saori estaba maravillada con su yegua Valkiria, ella solía montar a caballo, lo echaba mucho de menos. Ambas se encontraban tumbadas en el prado mientras la joven pintaba con sus manos unas enormes alas en el lomo del animal, cuando notó que Seiya se acercaba.

\- Valkiria creo que te acaban de ascender a caballo divino.

\- No te burles de mi amiga.

\- No, no, no me burlo. – Seiya se sentó a su lado. – De hecho no me cabe la menor duda de que el pegaso de Perseo era una yegua blanca idéntica a esta. – Acarició su lomo. – Saori, quiero que la montes. – La mirada asustada de la joven le alertó. – Confía en mí, puedes hacerlo, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, no dejaré que te caigas. Además siempre has sido una excelente amazona – la joven no pudo evitar soltar una exhalación. Las pruebas de Seiya comenzaban a recordarle a los retos de Heracles.

Pasaron aproximadamente una hora paseando por las inmediaciones en sus caballos. No pararon de reírse y bromear con sus portes caballerescas, sobre todo Hyoga.

Cuando volvieron a la casa del lago, Tatsumi, Shiryu, Shunrei, Hyoga y el joven adiestrador de los caballos se sentaron a tomar un refresco en el porche trasero, cansados por el trajín del día, mientras los caballos pastaban en un lateral. Seiya y Saori, sin embargo, continuaban con Valkiria paseando alrededor del jardín. Saori estaba feliz, no quería abandonar a su nueva compañera, mientras, Seiya, caminaba a su lado.

\- Creo que estoy celoso de esta yegua… - Seiya rompió el silencio que les acompañaba desde hacía un rato. Saori le miró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – Pensaba que era la persona que más sonrisas te estaba robando últimamente con mis payasadas, pero esta picarona - dijo mientras acariciaba la crin de la yegua – ha batido claramente mi record esta tarde.

\- Que tonto eres… – le sonrió. – Es preciosa, casi no recordaba la sensación de libertad que supone montar. Gracias Seiya.

\- No hay de qué, además todavía no hemos acabado la prueba de hoy. – Su semblante cambió y el joven se puso serio. Saori se alertó con su cambio de actitud y agarró fuertemente las riendas por instinto. – Saori - continuó el joven – por favor confía en ti como yo lo hago y sobre todo perdóname por lo que tengo que hacer…

En ese momento Seiya golpeó el trasero de la yegua, ésta relincho y comenzó a correr en dirección al porche en el que el resto de sus amigos continuaban con su charla ignorando lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Un temor horrible invadió a Saori, el miedo del momento le impidió gritar para alertar a sus amigos, iba directa hacia ellos sin control. Si no frenaba a esa yegua alguno de ellos resultaría herido de gravedad. Tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo rápido. Su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, apretó sus muslos al lomo de Valkiria y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás para frenar su envestida. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a sus amigos la yegua paró. Saori cayó exhausta sobre su lomo.

Cuando Seiya, que había corrido tras ambas, se encontraba casi a su altura fue sorprendido por un furioso Tatsumi que le cogió por la pechera de su camiseta. Seiya vio la rabia en sus ojos, el viejo parecía haber recuperado la fuerza bruta de su juventud.

\- ¡Tatsumi déjale! – el grito de su Señora frenó a su fiel guardián que estaba a punto de golpear con toda su fuerza a Seiya – no ha sido su culpa.

El sirviente se giró al grito de su Señora y al verla cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Saori se había bajado del caballo y se sostenía en pie sirviéndose únicamente de la yegua como apoyo. Al ver la reacción de Tatsumi la joven empezó a ser consciente de lo que había sucedido y miró hacia sus piernas. Estaba de pie. En ese momento notó que perdía las fuerzas y el equilibrio, pero Seiya la alcanzó antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Te dije que podías hacerlo, sólo necesitabas una motivación, proteger a los que te importan. – La joven le miró aun asustada, aun extasiada por lo ocurrido.

\- La próxima vez … ¿podríamos probar con un palo y una zanahoria? – el joven no pudo contener la risa ante el comentario de la chica.

En compensación al día anterior repleto de emociones Seiya había planeado que hoy pasarían el día bañándose en el lago. Mientras Hyoga, Shiryu y Shunrei disfrutaban en el agua Seiya y Saori charlaban en sus toallas.

Ella llevaba un bañador blanco y el joven no pudo evitar admirar embobado su delicada y fina figura cuando todos se encontraron en la arena. Un codazo de Hyoga le había devuelto a la realidad en eso momento. Menos mal que les habían dejado solos, el tonto de su amigo no había dejado de vacilarle.

\- ¿Vamos al agua?.

\- Ve tu Seiya a mi no me gusta mucho bañarme, el mar siempre me ha generado cierta desconfianza.

\- Por eso te he traído a un lago. – La guiñó un ojo - No admito un no por respuesta señorita, esto es parte de tu tratamiento.

Seiya ya la tenía en sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera replicarle algo. Procuró alejarse un poco de su grupo de amigos, adentrándose en el lago hasta que el agua le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura.

\- Ahora te dejaré flotar un poco Saori – la dijo mientras la soltaba por el agua – pero no te preocupes estaré sujetándote en todo momento.

La joven sintió como su cuerpo flotaba sobre el agua, notaba que Seiya la sujetaba tenía una mano a la altura de su espalda y otra por sus rodillas. Su tacto la ponía nerviosa, tenía miedo que él se diera cuenta.

\- Ahora cierra los ojos.

\- La dejó estar así un rato sintiendo su cuerpo mecerse con el agua.

\- Saori – la despertó de su ensimismamiento – necesito que te agarres a mis brazos, intentaremos adentrarnos un poquito más. Quiero que intentes mover tus piernas como si nadaras.

\- No puedo Seiya – dijo rápidamente la chica, casi antes de que él acabara su frase.

\- Si puedes. – Su tono y su mirada eran firmes. Aflojó. – Te prometo que hoy no habrá sorpresas, en ningún momento voy a soltarte. – La joven estaba desconfiada. – Hazlo por mí Saori, por favor, yo creo en ti.

En ese momento la joven dudó, pero no de sí misma, de todo lo que había creído hasta ese momento. Ayer consiguió ponerse en pie ¿y si había roto el sello? ¿y si gracias al apoyo de Seiya podía romper su maldición y recuperar su fuerza?. Se concentró.

Seiya no podía creerlo… funcionó. El pie derecho de la joven se había movido un poco.

\- Eso es… tu puedes despacio… ahora el otro pie.

La joven movió muy despacio un pierna y después la otra.

\- Dios mío Seiya, creo que puedo sentir un poco mis piernas – la joven se abrazó a él de la emoción.

\- Te dije que sólo tenías que confiar en ti.

La joven deshizo su abrazo. Se miraron. Estaban casi tan cerca como la anterior noche. Seiya se puso nervioso, no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules como el lago que los rodeaba.

Una ola malintencionada de Hyoga rompió la magia. Sus amigos se habían acercado hasta ellos.

Los siguientes días Saori avanzó extraordinariamente en su recuperación, no sólo la física, los episodios nocturnos se habían reducido. Seiya solía acostarse el último y controlar a la joven cuando la apetecía de disfrutar de uno sus paseos nocturnos; eso sí, desde la lejanía para evitar conflictos.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad Saori era capaz de andar por sí misma, aunque todavía precisaba de la ayuda de alguien que le sirviera de apoyo. Pero el avance había sido espectacular, todos estaban asombrados con el trabajo de Seiya.

Al llegar a la mansión una limusina estaba parada en la puerta de entrada. Los jóvenes bajaron del vehículo a su altura mientras Tatsumi continuaba hasta el garaje.

La puerta de la limusina se abrió y de ella se apeó un joven alto y apuesto, de cabellos y ojos azules, elegantemente vestido.

\- Julián… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Saori rompió el silencio.


	7. Chapter 7 El pretendiente

**CAPÍTULO VII.- El pretendiente.**

\- Julián… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Saori rompió el silencio.

El atractivo joven se acercó hacia el grupo.

\- ¿Acaso un hombre no puede venir a visitar a su prometida? – su tono era elegante pero soberbio - Sobre todo ante las últimas noticias sobre la mejoría de tu salud, que veo son asombrosas. - El millonario acompañó su discurso con un saludo cortes besando la mano de la joven, aunque el efecto conseguido fue más bien de desagrado. Saori no sabía muy bien cómo se había enterado, pero tampoco le extrañó que la estuviera vigilando. – Pero querida, que descortés ¿no me presentas a tus acompañantes? – la joven asintió.

\- A Shiryu y a Shunrei ya los conoces de la Fundación. Este es Hyoga Swan, amigo de la infancia y propietario de la empresa Ice & Art, seguro que te suena de alguno de los eventos de la Fundación, solemos utilizar sus decoraciones.

\- Por supuesto, encantado.

\- Lo mismo – contestó el joven rubio, estrechando su mano y aprovechando para añadir. – Siento que nuestro encuentro sea tan corto, pero si me lo permitís tengo que retirarme, mis obligaciones me reclamarán desde mañana temprano. Chicos – se dirigió hacia sus amigos – nos vemos pronto. - Julián, ha sido un placer. – Hyoga cogió su macuto y se dirigió calle abajo dirección a su casa.

\- Este es Seiya, mi… bueno él es quien ha conseguido que vuelva a estar de pie, y también es un buen amigo de la infancia. – Julián se percató de la sonrisa y mirada que Saori le dedicó a su acompañante.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo… ¡encantado! Siempre es un placer estrechar la mano de quien ha conseguido que mi prometida vuelva a lucir tan bien– El joven dispuso su mano para saludar a Seiya. Sus miradas se cruzaron desafiantes.

\- Si me disculpas – Seiya evitó estrechar su mano aprovechando que tenía sujeta a Saori a quien servía de apoyo.

\- Por supuesto. –El millonario, molesto por el desplante del chico, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Si os parece bien, entremos mejor dentro. – Saori rompió la tensión que parecía crecer entre ambos hombres.

Shiryu y Shunrei se disculparon, igualmente, por retirarse, mientras que Seiya acompañó dentro a Saori y al invitado de ésta, al notar que la joven apretaba su mano ante la despedida de sus dos amigos.

Pasaron al salón central de la planta baja donde se acomodaron. Seiya se sentó junto a Saori en el reposabrazos de su sillón en gesto de protección.

\- Entonces dime Julián, aparte de tu preocupación por mi estado, ¿hay algún motivo adicional para tu visita? – preguntó la dueña de la casa.

\- Lo cierto es que sí querida – Ese lenguaje crispaba los nervios de Seiya, si no fuera porque Saori mostraba indiferencia por el joven, hubiera intervenido para callarle la bocaza. – Dentro de dos semanas celebraremos una cena de gala, más bien un evento con posibles nuevos inversores, y me gustaría que acudieras conmigo. – Seiya clavó las uñas disimuladamente en la piel del sofá " _¿Con él_?".

\- Julián sabes que hace tiempo que dejaron de interesarme ese tipo de eventos, no sé si podré…no sé si estoy preparada.

\- Vamos querida… es muy importante que estés. Las personas que acudirán han demandado expresamente tu presencia y creo que te interesará saber que están muy interesados en apoyar las actividades que llevamos a cabo en Europa, de las que, por cierto, - el joven se recostó desafiante sobre su butaca – creo que es un buen momento para que te ponga al día. – Saori se tensó con ese último comentario. Tenía que sacar a Seiya de ese salón.

\- Seiya – la joven se giró hacía el chico con una dulce sonrisa con la que pretendía ocultar su preocupación - ¿podrías pedirle a Tatsumi que vaya preparando la cena? Me gustaría que nos acompañaras esta noche si te parece bien. Julián y yo no tardaremos mucho en resolver nuestros asuntos – la joven ahora se dirigió desafiante a su invitado. – Tampoco quiero entretenerte demasiado, me consta que eres un hombre ocupado.

Cuando Saori entró en la cocina minutos después Seiya estaba concentrado en su taza de té. Desprendía tensión por todos los poros de su piel.

\- Disculpa a Julián Seiya – el joven levantó la vista, había rabia en su mirada.- A veces puede resultar muy pedante… pero ayudó mucho a mi abuelo, y en cierto modo a mí, con los negocios.

\- Saori…– el joven suspiró, relajando su actitud – yo no soy nadie para cuestionar tu compañía – había tristeza y resignación en sus ojos. " _Si él supiera"_ , pensó la chica. – Pero no me ha dado buena espina… sólo eso. – se levantó y fue hacia ella. – Vamos, Tatsumi nos espera en el jardín para cenar. – Le ofreció su brazo como apoyo.

Los tres cenaron con una amena charla. El sirviente estaba muy emocionado desde que su Señora había vuelto a andar, para él fue como quitarse un peso de encima, se sentía responsable de sus cuidados. Dentro de su alegría se permitió tomar una copa de vino de más, así que Saori le excusó de sus obligaciones, Seiya le ayudaría a subir a su habitación llegado el momento. En esta ocasión el sirviente no manifestó su disgusto, empezaba a cogerle cariño al chico.

Los jóvenes se acomodaron en dos hamacas contiguas con su bebida.

\- Seiya – empezó la muchacha – creo que no voy a poder evitar acudir a esa cena, Julián tiene razón, es un compromiso ineludible para mí. – La joven continuó su soliloquio sin apartar la vista del cielo nocturno, como si así pudiera evitar que Seiya notara su nerviosismo y preocupación. – Tengo miedo de "perderme" delante de toda esa gente… Si tan sólo pudiera pasar un día tranquilo, como una chica normal… Que el pobre Tatsumi no tenga que despertarse sobresaltado una noche más con mis gritos… - Seiya se puso un poco nervioso con ese comentario ¿acaso ella recordaba algo? ¿Acaso recordaría lo que había sucedido la noche del lago? – Él nunca me lo ha dicho, porque es muy bueno, pero los criados hablan…Y ser un pequeño mueble de salón con ruedas tiene sus ventajas para pasar desapercibida ¿sabes? – Seiya dio un trago a su bebida " _uff.. menos mal_ ".

\- Saori - la interrumpió – nunca has querido profundizar conmigo sobre lo que implican tus episodios. ¿Me encantaría conocer mejor por lo que pasas? Como terapeuta, evidentemente, pero también como amigo. – La chica cogió aire, temía que llegara ese momento, pero habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que necesitaba sincerarse con él.

\- ¿Qué tal si llenas antes tu copa? Creo que te vendrá bien.

Saori comenzó a contarle la historia de sus Caballeros del Zodiaco y todas sus batallas, desde la batalla del Santuario hasta su batalla final con Hades, si bien omitiendo todos esos detalles que podrían delatar que en el fondo todo lo que hizo estuvo condicionado por su profundo amor por él. Amor que en su otra realidad ella creía correspondido aunque nunca fue manifestado por ninguno de los dos.

\- Entonces… para salvar a tus caballeros de bronce llegaste a un acuerdo con tu padre Zeus… ellos podrían vivir una vida normal, pero tu deberías ser castigada y perderías tu condición de Diosa de la Tierra en favor de tus hermanos.

\- Eso es – asintió ella. Estaba nerviosa, nunca se había sincerado así con nadie.

\- Entonces, en tus episodios… viajas a ese lugar… ¿al Olimpo?

\- No exactamente. La mayoría de las veces son recuerdos de batallas vividas, es como si tuviera la oportunidad de rehacer las cosas, pero nunca consigo cambiar el destino de mis caballeros. Es como si para poder salvar a la humanidad ellos tuvieran que sacrificarse sí o sí por mí. Es horrible. Sin embargo, últimamente he conseguido volver, más allá de puros recuerdos. He estado en el Santuario de mis Caballeros Dorados y creo que allí necesitan mi ayuda para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Quien sabe lo que mis hermanos podrían tener planeado para mi amada Tierra.

\- Entiendo… - añadió Seiya, aunque en realidad no entendía nada. Lo único que sacaba en claro era que la joven tenía un corazón enorme, igual de enorme que el peso y responsabilidad que parecía sostener sobre sus espaldas.

\- Seiya – Saori interrumpió sus pensamientos. – Nunca me has hablado de Seika. – El joven dejó soltar un suspiro.

\- Nunca hablo de Seika, la verdad – se entristeció.

\- Perdón – la chica se sintió culpable por su comentario, y él lo percibió.

\- No, no, tranquila. Sabes… quizás es bueno que comience a hablar de ello, al fin y al cabo es lo que yo recomiendo. – Seiya comenzó su historia.- Me costó unos cuantos años dar con ella en Grecia, al fin y al cabo cuando llegué era sólo un niño y tenía que buscar algo con lo que ganarme la vida. Lavé platos, serví copas e incluso pasee perros, ese fue el trabajo más divertido. – Sonrió. – Tenía 18 años cuando la localicé internada en el psiquiátrico de la isla de Leros. Sufría de una fuerte depresión y un trastorno paranoide. La llevé a vivir conmigo y la cuidaba día y noche, hice lo que pude para conseguir ayuda para su tratamiento, incluso comencé a estudiar una carrera, pero su estado era muy avanzado. Mi trabajo no me permitía atenderla en todo momento y contraté a una enfermera para que pasara las noches en nuestro apartamento mientras yo trabajaba. Una noche Seika se escapó por la escalera de incendios mientras yo le daba instrucciones a la enfermera. – Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. – Cuando llegué a la azotea ella estaba de pie sobre el alfeizar, intenté detenerla con todas mis fuerzas, convencerla de que me sonrió y me dijo que lo sentía mucho, que ya no podía más, que me quería y que la perdonara. Antes de que pudiera atraparla su cuerpo cayó al vacío. – El joven se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste Seiya, sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿verdad? – Saori se había acercado a él y le abrazó.

\- Lo sé – el joven se separó de su abrazo. – Me ha costado mucho, pero ahora lo sé. Lo que sucedió me motivó para formarme en mi especialidad, necesitaba salvar a otros ya que no pude salvarla a ella. Ha sido lo más duro que he pasado en mi vida, no creo que pudiera superar algo así nuevamente. Perdí totalmente las ganas de ser feliz, refugiándome en mi trabajo para seguir adelante. – El joven dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. – Hasta ahora.

\- ¿Hasta ahora? – la joven le miraba extrañada.

\- Bueno …- Seiya se puso algo nervioso, sonrojándose, la sinceridad se le había ido de las manos. – He de reconocer que este viaje a Japón no ha estado tan mal al fin y al cabo. Volver a juntarme con mis amigos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Ese viejo tonto de Shiryu es un gran amigo ¿sabes?

\- Entiendo… - la joven bajo su mirada, parecía algo apenada. El chico, consciente de su reacción, pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia sí a modo de abrazo.

\- Usted también ha sido un agradable descubrimiento señorita, al final no resultó ser la niña borde y mimada que recordaba – sonrió, ambos sonrieron – algo pija… pero bueno… nadie es perfecto ¿no? – La joven rió y en ese momento le dio un escalofrío.

\- Te estás quedando helada, quizás es buena hora para retirarnos.

\- No, por favor – suplicó ella. – Quedémonos un rato más. Es más, ¡quedémonos despiertos toda la noche! – Le miró con ojos de cordero. - Quiero un día tranquilo, sin "episodios" … por favor Seiya ¿te quedarías conmigo?

\- Seiya la miró con ternura. – De acuerdo señorita, pero, entonces tendremos que preparar nuestro pequeño fuerte nocturno. – Se levantó y acercó ambas hamacas amarrándolas para que no se separaran. Cogió una manta para que ambos se taparan y pasó su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de la chica, favoreciendo que ella se apoyara en su pecho. – Ven aquí friolera – la acercó hacia él.

Siguieron conversando un rato más, sobre todo de sus amigos y lo felices que se veían.

Sobre las 5 de la mañana Saori se quedó dormida abrazada al pecho de Seiya, él no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro y mirarla embobado. Si el mundo se hubiera parado en ese momento no le hubiera importado, esa chica conseguía hacerle inmensamente feliz, aunque antes no había tenido valor para reconocérselo. Ella le había devuelto las ganas de luchar por su felicidad. Pero algo no le permitía ser totalmente feliz con esos pensamientos, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, era su paciente y eso iba en contra de toda norma y él, ante todo, era un profesional, aunque últimamente no se comportaba como tal. Si acaso ella… mejorara o…, sus pensamientos se perdieron en posibles "quizás".

Una hora después comenzó a amanecer y notó que ella empezaba despertar.

\- Buenos días, princesa – depositó un casto beso en su frente. – Al final me has abandonado en nuestra noche en vela…

\- Uhmm – la joven se desperezó un poco, pero inmediatamente volvió a abrazarse fuertemente a su pecho. – Y no sólo eso – añadió – te he babeado entera la camiseta. – Ambos rieron. – Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien… gracias Seiya.

\- Anda dormilona… - El joven hizo amago de levantarse por necesitar recuperar la circulación de su brazo – deja que te acompañe a tu habitación que como se levante Tatsumi y nos vea así… va a querer golpearme de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8 El Baile 1ª parte

**CAPÍTULO VIII.- El Baile.**

Seiya, Shiryu y Saori estaban reunidos en el antiguo despacho del Señor Kido, ahora heredado por su nieta. Saori escuchaba el discurso de Shiryu mientras observaba por la ventana, Seiya estaba sentado frente a su amigo en las sillas previstas para visitas situadas delante del escritorio principal.

\- Lo siento Saori no veo razón alguna para que vayas a esa gala ¿acaso no ves lo que pretende? – La joven no se inmutó ante el reclamo de su amigo.- Seamos coherentes, sabemos desde hace tiempo que Julián ha estado teniendo reuniones con el resto de miembros de la Junta de la empresa de tu abuelo, busca su apoyo para solicitar tu incapacitación y quedarse con el control operativo de la empresa como segundo accionista mayoritario.

\- Lo sé Shiryu.

\- ¿Entonces? – la inquirió desesperado su fiel amigo. – Saori – su tono se suavizo – si tuvieras una "crisis" en esa cena, rodeada de los miembros de la Junta, sería como si tú misma firmaras tu internamiento en un psiquiátrico. – La joven asintió con un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en la silla del escritorio que antaño ocupada por su abuelo, su mirada seguía concentrada en cualquier cosa al otro lado de la ventana.

\- Seiya por favor dí algo – Shiryu se levantó de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la estancia, buscaba desesperado el apoyo de su amigo – al fin y al cabo tú eres el experto aquí. – Seiya demoró su respuesta.

\- Shiryu tienes toda la razón esa cena es un riesgo; sin embargo, si ella quiere ir yo no puedo evitarlo. – La sentencia del muchacho hizo que Shiryu se desplomara nuevamente en su silla. – Pero no nos desesperemos, podemos prepararnos para la ocasión.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – ese comentario había atraído la atención de Saori nuevamente al interior de la estancia.

\- Te pondremos a prueba – Seiya tenía la total atención de ambos. – Tus avances en los últimos meses han sido increíbles Saori, creo que es buen momento para dar un paso más, saldremos de la mansión y te enfrentarás al mundo, sólo así sabremos si podrás superar el evento en el que tiene tanto interés nuestro "amigo" Julián. Mañana haremos una visita a los niños del orfanato.

Saori le miró ojiplática, le aterraba la idea, pero al mismo tiempo reconocía que no era del todo descabellada.

Esa noche Seiya tuvo un extraño sueño.

 _Se encontraba en un mundo ruinoso rodeado de una extraña oscuridad, sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido y la angustia le ahogaba, algo malo estaba sucediendo. Llevaba una extraña armadura destrozada por alguna batalla anterior, un campo de fuerza le impedía moverse. Miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos de la infancia se encontraban a su lado, llevaban también extrañas armaduras, la de Shiryu recordaba a un dragón, la de Hyoga a un cisne, estaban también Shun, con una armadura de la que colgaban cadenas y su hermano Ikki, su armadura recordaba a un ave, aunque no supo distinguir cual. Todos ellos se mostraban igualmente exhaustos y heridos, bloqueados por idéntico campo de fuerza. Al fondo de la instancia dos guerreros se enfrentaban en una pelea, uno era una mujer… ¡era Saori! Ella también llevaba una extraña armadura, mucho más brillante que las de ellos y con alas, sostenía un báculo y un escudo. La joven desprendía una fuerte luz, su calor parecía tocarles, protegerles. Peleaba contra un guerrero mucho más corpulento que ella, e incluso que él, que portaba una armadura oscura con tres pares de alas y una espada. Seiya tuvo miedo, veía que el susodicho desprendía un aura oscura de fuerte poder, iba a vencer a Saori, tenía que evitarlo. Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y consiguió romper el campo de fuerza que le retenía, corrió hacia Saori, tenía que salvarla_

" _Athena" – gritó._

 _Todo sucedió muy rápido, intentó golpearle y proteger a su Diosa, a Saori, pero el guerrero siempre terminaba levantándose, golpeándole y lanzándole lejos. Entonces vió como el monstruo empuñaba su espada hacia Saori, iba a matarla, tenía que evitarlo._

 _Seiya se interpuso entre la espada y el cuerpo de la joven. Todo se volvió oscuro._

 _¿Acaso había muerto?_

 _Era imposible, nadie puede morir en un sueño._

 _Entonces la oyó, era ella, Saori. Lloraba como nunca antes había oído llorar a nadie, era desgarrador. Lloraba por él, maldecía su muerte y su entrega. Le pedía que se quedara con los que amaba. Quería abrazarla, besarla, decirla que no se preocupara que no había muerto, pero no podía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba._

Seiya se despertó con un sobresalto empapado en sudor. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso había empatizado tanto con su paciente que comenzaba a tener sueños sobre su mundo de caballeros y dioses? Necesitaba beber agua y tomar algo de aire. Hizo amago de levantarse y entonces lo notó. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho, justo en el punto en el que la espada de aquel horrible caballero había impactado. El dolor le ahogaba. Levantó su camiseta, tenía amoratada la zona. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido…?

Los tres amigos se encontraban parados frente a la puerta de orfanato. – "¿Preparada?" - Seiya sujetaba a Saori por un brazo y Shiryu por el otro. La joven asintió, su nerviosismo era evidente. Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia el interior. Al fondo se veía a los niños jugar en el patio de recreo, sus gritos les alcanzaba. De entre la multitud de chavales se distinguía la figura de una mujer, Seiya frenó en seco.

\- No me lo puedo creer – acertó a decir el joven – Shiryu, dime que no es verdad… aquella… aquella… - un brillo de emoción se despertó en los ojos del joven – Esto no puede ser verdad ¡Miho! – Seiya se soltó de Saori y comenzó a correr hacía la joven.

La joven en cuestión, se giró mostrando idéntica expresión de asombro y alegría.

\- Seiya, ¿eres tú? - corrió hacia él.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, el joven la aupó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos. Reían y se veían muy felices por reencontrarse. Miho había sido una gran amiga de Seiya en su niñez, incluso los niños del orfanato se burlaban de su relación. Se podía decir que era su novia de la infancia.

Una desagradable sensación se alojó en el estómago de Saori al verlos, eras celos, unos celos infantiles, pero profundos y dolorosos… No pudo evitar compararse con Miho. La niña de coletas añiles se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Dulce, bella y, lo más importante, "sana". Una enorme tristeza y nerviosismo la invadieron. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Visitar el orfanato implicaba que los viejos enamorados se reencontrarían… Pero para su desgracia no era lo único que iba a poner a prueba su entereza ese día.

Los gritos de Seiya alertaron a los niños que hasta el momento jugaban ajenos a la visita que acababa de llegar. Al ver a Saori con Shiryu el patio se alborotó. ¡Era la Señorita Saori! Por fin había vuelto a visitarles. Los niños corrieron hacia la joven, la rodeaban y gritaban demandando su atención. Saori empezó a ponerse nerviosa, muy nerviosa, su vista se nublaba… se estaba perdiendo en su abismo particular, no podría conseguirlo... no podría mantenerse en la realidad. Shiryu se dio cuenta de que la situación empezaba a superar a su amiga. La zarandeó, intentaba en vano que reaccionara.

\- ¡Seiya! – grito desesperado – Es Saori, no sé qué la pasa.

El joven de ojos castaños se alertó ante el grito de su amigo. ¡Qué había hecho? La emoción de ver a su amiga le había hecho olvidar por un momento el motivo de su visita. La había abandonado cuando más necesitaba de su apoyo, la culpabilidad le invadió y corrió hacia Saori.

\- ¡Saori!¡Saori!Despierta! – la gritaba desesperado. No funcionaba. Notaba como cada vez las fuerzas de la joven parecían abandonarla. Tenía que tranquilizarse… tenía que lograr que volviera. Cogió su cara entre sus manos forzando que la joven le mirara a los ojos. – ¡Llévate a los niños Shiryu! – le grito a su amigo, que al momento se puso manos a la obra alejando a la algarabía infantil – Saori, mírame – le suplicaba. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, apagados. – Saori, por favor, vuelve conmigo. Estoy aquí a tu lado, siempre estaré a tu lado. – Su ruego era desesperado. Apoyó su frente en la de la chica – Reacciona por favor. – Era rabia y desesperación lo que invadía en ese momento. Era su culpa, él la había forzado. – Saori… - le susurró – no me dejes ahora por favor.

Las manos de la joven se posaron sobre las de él que aún sujetaban su cara.

\- Seiya – su voz era un débil susurro - ¿qué ha pasado?

El chico buscó su mirada emocionado, sus ojos volvían a tener brillo, era ella, estaba ahí. Rió.

\- Nada… te perdí por un momento. Pero lo conseguiste Saori, volviste a mí. – la joven le sonrió.

\- No me dejes nunca, no voy a poder – le suplicó ella.

\- No lo haré – la abrazó.

Seiya se peleaba con su pajarita frente al espejo cuando Shiryu entró.

\- Sigo pensando que no es buena idea. Estamos a tiempo, llamamos y decimos que está indispuesta.

\- No podemos Shiryu… ¿puedes ayúdame con esto? Tu amigo Hyoga podría tener una pajarita de clip, es mucho más cómoda – Shiryu resopló y comenzó a hacerle un nudo, " _sigue siendo un desastre"_ pensó. – Si no vamos, si ponemos una excusa, Julián ganará, le estaremos dando motivos para seguir con su plan. Si vamos allí y triunfamos, ya no podrá hacer nada. – Shiryu frunció el ceño. – Vamos Shiryu… Sé que la primera visita al orfanato fue dramática, pero el resto de días ha ido bien, ella ha sido fuerte, podrá hacerlo. Si veo que algo le pudiera pasar te prometo sacarla de allí volando.

\- No es eso. Ya está. – Seiya comprobó en el espejo la destreza de su amigo. – No me fío de ese tipo Seiya. – Estaba realmente preocupado- Tened cuidado, sólo eso, seguro guarda un as en la manga.

La joven se retrasaba, Seiya estaba nervioso, no paraba de jugar con las figuritas de cristal que adornaban la mesa del hall. Casi se le cae una, la cogió justo antes de que tocara el suelo. Shiryu le miraba divertido. "Ejem" Tatsumi carraspeó desde lo alto de la escalera, Saori se sujetaba de su brazo y de la barandilla para bajar.

Llevaba un vestido de seda de un tono morado muy claro, casi blanquecino pero con cierto brillo satinado. Era de tirantes finos y escote en pico, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo hasta la cadera donde la falda ganaba vuelo. Era un vestido hermoso que acentuaba su feminidad y la elevaba a la categoría de diva, pues cuando andaba la seguía, la acompañaba dando una suntuosa fluidez a sus movimientos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado, lo que dejaba ver su espalda, abierta hasta la altura de la cintura y únicamente cubierta por los dos finos tirantes en cruz. Apenas llevaba joyas, unos discretos pendientes de brillantes y una pulsera a juego.

Seiya no era capaz de articular palabra ¿estaba viendo un ángel?, era una auténtica aparición divina. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. La miraba embobado, no fue hasta que su amigo le despertó con un codazo cuando acertó a cerrar la boca que parecía contemplarla llena de asombro.

Saori ya se encontraba a su altura, y él no acertaba a reaccionar.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - le dijo ella algo nerviosa al sentirse observada.

\- Por su… por su… por su puesto, si… si, vamos. – Seiya no atendía a acertar con sus movimientos. Finalmente le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo aceptó con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Chicos, se me olvidaba – Shiryu rompió la magia – me ha llamado Shun – ambos le miraron sorprendidos – él también está invitado a la cena de gala. – Sonrió, eso era una buena noticia, tendrían un apoyo adicional esa noche con el que no contaban.

Cuando se habían alejado de las miradas curiosas de su amigo y el sirviente, Seiya se acercó al oído de Saori.

\- Si me hubieran dicho que tenía que acompañar a la mujer más bella del mundo a la fiesta, no me hubiera hecho tanto de rogar. Estás preciosa Saori – deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX.- El Baile (2ª parte).**

El evento tendría lugar en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Un imponente rascacielos de los más altos del _skyline,_ lasparedes de espejo se retorcían a lo largo de su estructura, un inmenso pilar de cristal que parecía extenderse hacia el cielo. La sala elegida para la recepción tampoco decepcionaba. Una mezcla de estructuras modernas que evocaban el juego de espejos del exterior conseguía un efecto mágico al combinarse con las fuentes de agua repartidas por la estacia, era como estar bajo el mismísimo océano.

Cuando Seiya y Saori entraron en la gran sala, donde camareros ataviados con elegantes esmóquines azules ya habían comenzado a servir el cocktel, un murmullo generalizado recorrió el lugar. Saori, que agarraba el brazo de Seiya, le clavó un poco sus uñas por la tensión del momento. " _Dios mío… ¿dónde me he metido? La loca de la nieta Kido ya llego…_ ".

Seiya apoyó su mano sobre la de ella para relajarla añadiendo – Vamos a buscar a Shun y demos a esta gente el gusto comentar también la espalda de tu vestido, no te pongas nerviosa, simplemente acabas de convertirte en la mujer más bella de la sala – la guiñó un ojo. Aunque el comentario la incomodó un poco, ya que no era su intención llamar la atención de la gente con su vestido, sonrió por dentro, porque sabía que había llamado claramente la de él.

Pasearon entre los invitados, Saori no soltaba el brazo de Seiya, le daba seguridad tenerle a su lado. Le sorprendió la capacidad de Seiya para aguantar el tipo entre tanta personalidad del mundo de los negocios, de tanto _snob,_ incluso a ella le sobrepasaba, prefería mil veces antes la compañía de sus amigos. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo ella estaba acostumbrada desde que nació a ese mundo, pero Seiya… quizás en Europa tuvo que acudir a algún que otro evento de ese tipo para presentar su investigación, pensó.

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora allí cuando, mientras hablaban con un viejo conocido de su abuelo e importante miembro de la Junta en la empresa, Mr. Chang, Julián les abordó.

\- Estás preciosa querida. – Cogió su mano y la besó galante. Su educación y su porte conseguía engañar a la mayoría, pero no a Saori. – Hola Seiya, encantado de verte de nuevo. – Ambos limitaron su saludo a un gesto con la cabeza. - No sabía que dentro de tus servicios estaba el de acudir como "partenair" de tus pacientes a este tipo de eventos.

\- Seiya no viene en calidad de profesional – Saori le interrumpió, odiaba su actitud, hasta al pobre Sr. Chang se le notaba incómodo – le invité a venir como mi acompañante de esta noche. Podría decirse que es una cita. – Le sorprendió la impasibilidad de Seiya ante la situación hasta ella se había sonrojado con su comentario.

\- Sabes Sr. Chang – Julián se dirigió a su interlocutor, estaba claro que no iba a cesar en su intento de humillarles – Seiya ha vivido en Grecia hasta hace poco. Era uno de los huérfanos "Kido" – esa expresión le punzó el orgullo al Seiya, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por ese chico - escapó del orfanato de joven y huyó a Grecia. Era todo un rebelde nuestro invitado. Y ahora ya ves… el pequeño hijo pródigo vuelve a visitar a la "joven" nieta de su … ¿cómo lo denominarías Seiya? – la mala intención de sus palabras desprendía hasta mal olor, aun así Seiya se mostraba tranquilo.

\- Lo cierto es que nunca me he planteado esa pregunta Julián. – Seiya preparaba su ataque. – En cualquier caso le debo mucho a la familia Kido – miró a Saori y sonrió.

\- Entiendo – contestó el aludido con ademanes de desinterés.

\- Lo dudo – añadió el joven castaño serio y desafiante. En ese momento se acercó a decir algo al oído de Saori, ella rió como si el chico le hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

\- Sr. Chang, si nos disculpa retomaremos la búsqueda de nuestro amigo Shun, ha sido un placer hablar con usted, mi abuelo siempre le tuvo mucho cariño y respeto. - Saori, hizo un gesto a Julián a modo de despedida, al menos de momento, ya que sabía que la noche les depararía más encuentros aunque se esforzaran en evitarle.

El joven millonario les observaba rabioso, aunque era un artista ocultando sus pensamientos, ella lo sabía. Hubiera sido divertido leer su mente en ese momento intentando descifrar cuál había sido el secreto que Seiya le había contado y que tanta gracia le había hecho. Aun recordaba las palabras de Seiya en su oído " _Este es el momento ideal para que le muestres_ _tu mejor sonrisa y nos vayamos de aquí con un educado silencio_ ". Cuando se alejaban Seiya le dijo divertido.

\- Creí haberte dicho "sonrisa", pero el golpe de efecto de la risa desatada me ha parecido espectacular. – la joven rió de nuevo, esta vez de verdad.

Llevaban dos o tres conversaciones, unos cuantos canapés y alguna copa de champang cuando una voz amiga les reclamó.

\- ¡Saori, Seiya! Por fin os encuentro ¡qué alegría! – el joven abrazó a Seiya con fuerza. – Cuánto tiempo sin verte, que ilusión tan grande, no lo podía creer cuando Shiryu me contó. – Shun estaba hecho todo un _gentleman_ , el joven tímido del orfanato siempre a la sombra de su hermano se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Los tres jóvenes se alejaron un poco de la multitud para ponerse al día. Ambos amigos destacaron cuánto habían cambiado con los años y recordaron alguna aventura de su infancia. Shun le preguntó a Seiya por su vida en Grecia y el castaño se interesó por su carrera profesional.

\- Shun – preguntó curioso Seiya - ¿cómo puede ser que un afamado neurólogo haya acabado en un evento patrocinado por un personaje como nuestro "amigo" Julián? Me cuesta relacionaros.

\- ¡Oh! – rió – mi querido amigo, no soy más que uno de sus particulares "fenómenos asombrosos" que desfilaremos hoy para contar las bondades que la Fundación Sorrento ha aportado a nuestra humanidad.

Seiya se alertó al escuchar el nombre de esa fundación, lo había oído antes. Percibió que Saori también se había mostrado incómoda con la revelación de su amigo. De que le sonaba ese nombre…. Entonces lo recordó. El psiquiátrico en el que encontró a su hermana estaba financiado por esa fundación… no entendía nada.

Shun, advertido por el efecto de sus palabras intentó suavizar la tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente, era obvio que Seiya no tenía una buena consideración sobre su patrocinador.

\- Bueno… reconozco que Julián no es mi persona favorita del mundo, pero la labor de la fundación es notable, aunque para él sólo sea una forma de limpiar su imagen ¿verdad Saori? - La joven tragó saliva consciente de que más adelante tendría que dar unas explicaciones que preferiría evitar.

Un responsable de la organización se acercó al trío demandando a Shun, permitiéndoles poner punto y aparte a la conversación al menos de momento.

\- Chicos he de irme, parece que comienza el espectáculo y he de reparar mi discurso, me toca ser el telonero del resto de eminencias. Nos vemos luego.

A pesar de que su amigo ya hacía un rato que les había dejado solos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar. Seiya había analizado todo. En ese momento en su cabeza daba vueltas a una idea que empezaba a tomar forma. Shiryu le había insistido mucho en que Saori les había ayudado a todos y se había preocupado por ellos, inicialmente pensó que él era la excepción, al fin y al cabo se había desentendido de su pasado, pero después de lo vivido… todo parecía encajar.

\- Saori – rompió el silencio – la fundación Sorrento financiaba el psiquiátrico de mi hermana ¿lo sabías? – ella bajó la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro sitio a hablar? – Le miró suplicante. Él asintió, ante lo cual le agarró del brazo invitándole a que la acompañara.

Saori guió a Seiya por los pasillos y estancias del hotel hasta lo que parecía ser la terraza de un comedor. Era una enorme terraza totalmente acristalada lo que permitía que, a pesar de la altura, la sensación fuera idéntica a una terraza a pie de calle, sólo que las vistas aquí eran espectaculares. A diferencia del anterior salón la decoración de esa sala recordaba a una estampa típica del Paris romántico con un halo de modernidad.

Los jóvenes observaban las vistas de la ciudad desde la falsa terraza, todavía podían oírse, aunque algo lejanos, los discursos y presentaciones que habían comenzado en el salón principal.

\- Lo siento mucho Seiya – comenzó a disculparse al joven con la mirada sumisa – nunca quise ocultártelo te lo prometo, sólo no supe encontrar el momento. Cuando llegaste parecía que no quisieras saber nada de mi abuelo o de mí más allá que lo puramente profesional…y con él tiempo… con el tiempo simplemente tuve miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? – la interrumpió el joven intrigado.

\- Miedo a tu reacción – la joven se armó de valor y buscó su mirada, sorprendiéndose a encontrar ternura en aquellos ojos castaños que tanto la fascinaban. Continuó. – No quería que nada cambiara entre nosotros, no quería que pensaras mal de mí Seiya. Mi abuelo siempre se preocupó por vosotros, más de lo que crees. Sé que le odias, pero él a ti te tenía mucho aprecio. Nunca se perdonó haberte alejado de tu hermana, intentó buscarla y juntaros de nuevo, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Cuando la localizó su estado no permitía traerla a Japón, así que llegó a un acuerdo con el padre de Julián para que la fundación se ocupara de su tratamiento. El resto ya lo sabes. – Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, no era de pena ni miedo, si no de desahogo, por fin había sacado de dentro algo que la atormentaba desde que se reencontraron y, sobre todo, desde aquella noche que Seiya se sinceró con ella sobre su hermana.

El joven guardaba silencio tras su confesión, la miraba. Acarició su mejilla para limpiar el rastro de aquella lágrima de liberación. Entonces hizo algo que pilló por sorpresa a Saori. La abrazó contra su pecho.

\- Mi Señora – le dijo casi en un susurro – nunca podría enfadarme contigo si es eso lo que temes. Es cierto que tengo sentimientos encontrados con todo lo que me cuentas, pero las decisiones de tu abuelo fueron de él, y ahora sé que mi, nuestro, pasado solo es eso, pasado. Lo que me importa ahora es nuestro presente y el futuro que está por venir. – La joven se separó lentamente de su abrazo para mirarle a los ojos. Un brillo especial rezumaba de sus azules cristalinos.

\- Seiya… - nada más acertó a decir, sólo podía mirarle, hablarle con su mirada, decirle lo feliz que la hacían sus palabras, su comprensión y su cariño.

Desde la otra sala una canción hecha a medida se coló en su pequeño refugio. Era una balada: " _Say You Won't Let Go_ " de James Arthur ( _Nota de autor: para contextualizar watch?v=sRNVDFfB2z0 –_ ).

\- ¿Me concedes este baile princesa? – Seiya hizo una cómica reverencia. Ya no le importaba nada, su profesión, su pasado ¿al fin y al cabo qué más daban las reglas estúpidas cuando el corazón puede a la razón?

La joven asintió con una sonrisa y procedió a colocár su perfecta postura de valls aprendida en las mejores escuelas de Japón. El joven se rió de sus ademanes tan correctos. Cogió sus manos y las colocó suavemente alrededor de su cuello, al tiempo deslizó sus manos por su silueta hasta parar a la altura de su cintura.

Bailaron sin decirse una sola palabra, no hacía falta, sus ojos hablaban por ellos sin descanso.

\- Moriría porque este momento no acabara nunca - le susurró el muchacho al oído.

En ese momento sus rostros estaban muy cerca, no quería romper esa lejanía. Su respiración acompasada escondía un deseo a gritos, un deseo común que no se atrevían a confesar con palabras. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron sólo y bajo esa atmosfera creada sólo para ellos sus labios se rozaron lentamente, como pidiéndose permiso para no separarse jamás. Fue un beso dulce, prometido en mil miradas anteriores, acompañado de mil palabras sin sonido, esperado en esa vida y en mil vidas anteriores. Revelación definitiva de su profundo amor, un amor que había superado mil batallas impertérrito y que superaría mil más.

La música cambió, pero los amantes continuaban abrazados manteniendo su propio balanceo, ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Disculpad la interrupción – Seiya no podía creer lo quién acababa de interrumpirles, su molesto anfitrión, quien ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirse a él. – Saori los miembros de la Junta demanda tu presencia – entonces sí miró al joven, desafiante – sola.

Seiya se dirigió a Saori que lentamente deshacía su abrazo - "¿estarás bien?" - ella asintió. Mientras la observaba irse junto con su, oficialmente, peor enemigo, una sensación de angustia le invadió. Fue en busca de Shun.

Saori no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Shiryu tenía razón no tenían que haberse fiado de Julián, parecía que iba siempre un paso por delante. La había engañado, no había ninguna reunión improvisada de la Junta, por el contrario se encontró con un dossier con fotos robadas de todos sus amigos, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, Shunrei, Tatsumi, los niños del orfanato,… Seiya Todas estaban tomadas en momentos de intimidad, incluso había una de ella y Seiya, de la noche que pasaron en las butacas del jardín.

Todas las fotos tenían algo en común, algo que la aterraba. Las cabezas de sus amigos mostraban un punto rojo en el centro de su frente. No había sido superpuesto a la foto, pertenecía a ella. Un marca letal que advertía que alguien les observaba al otro lado de un punto de mira.

\- Sabes que no me temblará el pulso.

\- Lo sé – ella lloraba.

\- Entonces el trato está cerrado. Anda, sécate esas lágrimas, te esperaré en el salón para dar la noticia. – Antes de cerrar la puerta añadió. – Pobre Seiya, parecía buen chico. – Se marchó.

\- La rabia invadió a Saori que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de desesperación. Rápidamente buscó su teléfono móvil en su bolso. Alguien descolgó al otro lado.

\- Hola, soy yo Saori. Esto se ha descontrolado, necesito tu ayuda.

Seiya y Shun miraban intrigados a Saori que había subido al escenario acompañando a Julián. Un mal presentimiento se alojó en el estómago de Seiya.

\- Queridos amigos – Julián concentró la atención de los asistentes. – Es un honor para mí que me acompañéis en una noche tan especial como esta. – Se giró hacia Saori. – ¿Querida me harías el honor de acercarte? – Saori complació su demanda, con la mirada baja y sumisa, no quería mirar hacía el público y verle a él entre los asistentes. – Como os decía – continuó el millonario – hoy es una noche muy especial para mí, después de un largo tiempo "compareciente", – su tono resultó insultante, era casi como si hubiera señalado con el índice su sien y lo hubiera girado – la hermosa Señorita que me acompaña ha decidido reanudar nuestro compromiso oficialmente esta noche. Antes de que acabe el año seremos marido y mujer. – Los aplausos invadieron en auditorio.

"¡Cómo!" un grito ahogado resonó en el interior de Seiya que quedó paralizado. Buscaba la mirada de Saori, esa mirada que le dijera que aquello era una broma, un mal sueño. Ella no levantaba su vista del suelo.

En ese momento Julián acercó a Saori hacia sí con intención de besarla en los labios, la joven reaccionó rápido poniendo su mejilla.

\- Ruego disculpen a mi prometida – nuevamente el anfitrión hablaba a su público – sus exquisitos modales nunca han convivido bien con las muestras públicas de cariño. Creo que es parte del encanto que me tiene cautivado. – Hubo risas en la sala.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya? – le susurró Saori.

\- ¿Qué prisa tienes querida?

\- Por Dios Julián, ya has conseguido lo que querías, simplemente olvídalo.

\- De acuerdo, vete, total ya no te necesito para nada… de momento. – Su mirada era terroríficamente amenazadora.

Saori se hizo paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Seiya y Shun. Sin levantar la cabeza y con un tono de derrota en su voz dijo: "Podemos irnos ya, ¿por favor?" Sin ni siquiera esperar una reacción en sus interlocutores comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida. Seiya permanecía paralizado, sus ojos estaban a punto de romper en lágrimas.

Shun, que había sido testigo de las miradas de sus amigos al principio de la noche, de la química que desprendían, zarandeó a su amigo buscando su reacción.

\- Seiya escúchame, seguramente esto no sea lo que parece, créeme que me enteraré, pero por favor lleva a Saori a casa puede ser peligroso. - Shun conocía demasiado bien de lo que era capaz Julián.

\- Seiya miró a los ojos de su amigo buscando su comprensión, lo que le pedía era…

\- Lo sé Seiya… pero créeme por favor…

El joven asintió y fue en busca de la chica que acababa de romperle el corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X.- Mi felicidad.**

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Saori tras de sí apoyándose en la puerta mirándola fijamente. Su estupefacción y tristeza ante lo que ella le había obligado a presenciar minutos antes había dejado lugar a la rabia. Ella no le culpaba. Parada de espaldas a la puerta del balcón, le observaba igualmente. Estudiaba sus movimientos, sabía lo que tenía que decirle, lo había pensado durante todo el camino de vuelta, solo que dudaba ser capaz de hacerlo. Él por fin rompió el silencio que los separaba.

\- Entonces piensas casarte con ese tipo – ¿era una pregunta o una afirmación?

\- Seiya, es más complicado de lo que piensas – ella comenzó a andar por la habitación, fingiendo que colocaba cosas, necesitaba distraer su atención de sus ojos. – Él y yo… bueno, es necesario, son negocios Seiya.

\- ¡Ah! Son negocios, si es por eso lo entiendo – la ironía de su voz la molestó, él nunca la había hablado así, era siempre dulce y atento. - ¡Venga Saori! Déjate de rodeos y dime ya que ha sido lo que he visto esta noche, porque de verdad que no lo entiendo. – le inquirió. Estaba realmente enfadado. Ella se molestó también.

\- No te debo ninguna explicación. – Le recriminó ella desafiante.

\- Oh sí, si me la debes, y lo sabes. – Su afirmación era firme, determinante y, lo peor, cierta. Ella no quería llegar a ese extremo, pero no le dejaba otra opción.

\- Seiya lo nuestro es imposible – se dirigió a él con una seguridad abrumadora, intentando reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. – Somos personas muy diferentes, de mundos muy diferentes y con todo lo que me está pasando… simplemente… Julián es mi mejor opción para mantener la empresa, para mantener mi estatus, mi vida. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

Se hizo un leve, aunque cuasi eterno, silencio entre ellos. Se miraban fijamente, estudiándose. Ella era consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo. Él no entendía su indiferencia, algo dentro de él le decía que no era cierto, que había algo más… Pero la tristeza que le embargaba se había traducido en una rabia que le resultó incontrolable. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

\- Sabes – añadió él - pensé que la niña ególatra y caprichosa había quedado atrás. – Se giró y agarró el pomo de la puerta para alejarse de ese lugar, de ese momento, de ella. Saori notó que el corazón se le partía, pero se obligaba a tolerar su dolor por encima de su felicidad si era la única forma de mantenerle a salvo.

\- Ya ves… parece ser que te equivocaste... – le dijo ella. Seiya volvió a cerrar la puerta retrocediendo sobre sus pasos. Saori no entendía nada.

El joven se acercó a ella, su actitud había cambiado era más relajada como si esa rabia que segundos antes le consumía nunca hubiera estado ahí. Las últimas palabras de Saori le habían dado aquello que esperaba desde que entraron en esa habitación. Había sido un casi imperceptible cambio de tono, pero que en su cabeza resonó fuerte y arrollador: era tristeza, desesperanza, angustia… todo eso se mostró ante él a través de aquel leve cambio de tono, un pequeño atisbo de esperanza al que aferrarse.

Se colocó frente a ella a escasa distancia, la agarraba por los brazos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Aquella fuerza de la que Saori alardeaba minutos antes había desaparecido dando lugar a una mujer temerosa de todas las verdades que confesaban sus ojos, su respiración se aceleraba.

\- No me equivoqué. – Le dijo el joven. – No me equivoque, como tampoco me equivoco ahora afirmando que esto ha sido una farsa. – Notó como la chica se tensaba entre sus manos. – No me equivoco porque te conozco, cada detalle ínfimo e imperceptible para el resto es un libro abierto para mí: el tic que tienes cuando estas nerviosa de pinzar tu dedo índice, el cambio de brillo en tus ojos cuando un pensamiento altera tu parecer, como no puedes evitar sonrojarte cada vez que te rozo. – Seiya acompañó sus últimas palabras acariciando el rostro de Saori con el dorso de su mano. – No he podido dejar de observarte cada minuto que he pasado contigo, princesa… Así que te conozco más de lo que crees. No sé si esto era un plan divino o del destino – los ojos de Saori se abrieron como platos ante ese último comentario, pero no le interrumpió – pero me he enamorado locamente de ti. Nunca hubiera creído que era posible sentir algo así, me has devuelto la vida que me fue arrebatada hace años, las ganas de vivir y de luchar por alguien. Te amo Saori. Te amo como nadie jamás ha amado a una mujer en este mundo, es como descubrir que todos estos años sólo fueran la antesala de mí vida, vida que ha empezado al encontrarte. Me haces diferente solamente por el hecho de existir. Y… sé que aunque te esfuerces en ocultarlo, no te soy indiferente…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un beso de ella le confirmó sus pensamientos. Un beso apasionado y mucho más profundo que su primer beso. Al oír la declaración de su amado Saori no pudo reprimirse más, tantos años, tantas batallas, tantas reencarnaciones deseando oír esas palabras, deseando descubrir que lo que ella sentía era cierto y correspondido. Él no lo había podido describir mejor… Sus labios se separaron finalmente. Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de la chica.

\- Oh Seiya, mi caballero, claro que te quiero, siempre te he querido. Te amo más de lo que imaginas. Eres el amor de mi vida, de todas mis vidas. Sería capaz de renunciar a todo por ti. Pero por eso necesito que te alejes de mí, sólo te traigo problemas y dolor. – Eso último sorprendió a Seiya. – Julián es peligroso y te hará daño a ti y a todos nuestros amigos si no le sigo el juego.

\- ¡Qué dices Saori?… eso nunca tu sólo me das felicidad, eres mi felicidad – la abrazó. - No te preocupes, no permitiré que te suceda nada ni a ti ni a nuestros amigos, créeme. Me enfrentaré a él si es lo que busca.

\- ¡No Seiya por favor! – El quejido de la joven le asustó. – Sé que lo harás y eso es lo que más temo. Tú ya has luchado muchas batallas por mí, ahora es mi turno, no puedo volver a dejar que te sacrifiques por mi ¿lo entiendes? Ese hombre es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees, tiene más poder del que imaginas y no dudará en usarlo si fuera el caso.

El joven no entendía muy bien sus palabras, él nunca había estado en esa tesitura de ponerse en peligro hasta ahora, pero imaginaba alguien que seguramente sí, que era de quien ella hablaba, el Caballero de Pegaso, su alter ego en la cabeza de Saori. Eso perturbó al joven… ¿y si todo ese amor que decía sentir por él era sólo fruto de su imaginación, consecuencia de su parecido con aquél que tanto adoraba, su caballero protector? Saori percibió las dudas de su amado.

\- Sé que suena a locura Seiya, y no te culpo, todavía me cuesta discernir. Pero si ahora mismo tengo algo claro es que quiero quedarme contigo, quiero olvidarlo todo, empezar una vida juntos aquí. – Sus palabras apaciguaron las dudas del muchacho. – Pero para hacerlo necesito que estés a salvo, él sabe que eres mi debilidad y no dudará en usarte en mi contra. Te prometo que no estoy sola en esto, hablé con Ikki y lo llevaré todo a la policía, pero hasta que lo resuelva necesito saber que tú estás a salvo. No podré hacerlo si no. – La joven que se mostraba firme y convencida de sus palabras y determinación, imploraba su comprensión.

\- Saori, me pides demasiado, no puedo… - El joven dudaba.

\- Cuando llegaste aquí hicimos un trato Seiya… Si en algún momento tu vida corría peligro te marcharías lejos. Sólo te pido que lo cumplas, al menos hasta que esto haya acabado.

Seiya se sentó en la cama, recostado hacia el frente con la cabeza sujeta entre sus manos. Tenía mucho que reflexionar. En el fondo sabía que seguir negándose sólo alargaría la discusión, Saori había tomado una decisión. Necesitaba ganar tiempo.

\- Quiero conocer todo tu plan ¿de acuerdo? Mañana mismo hablaremos con Ikki.

\- De acuerdo – accedió ella.

La acercó contra él hundiendo la cabeza en su vientre, ella le devolvió el gesto abrazándolo.

\- Dios mío, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo… - suspiró - Quiero negarme a esto, que lo sepas… Pero en el fondo sé que eres más cabezona que yo. Me alejaré si es lo que necesitas, pero quiero saberlo todo, y tienes que prometerme que harás caso a Ikki y a la policía y no pondrás tu vida en peligro.

\- Ella se arrodilló ante él y le beso. – Por supuesto. Más aún si sé que estarás esperándome. – Se besaron nuevamente.

Sólo una cosa más Saori. – Seiya buscó su mirada. – Pasemos esta noche juntos. – La sorpresa de ella fue evidente… él creía saber el porqué. – No es lo que piensas tranquila… Sólo quiero volver a dormir contigo en mis brazos como aquella noche en el jardín. – Ella le beso suavemente y sonrió.

Entonces su puso en pie frente a él, le miraba fijamente. Saori soltó su cremallera y dejó caer los tirantes de su vestido que resbaló hasta el suelo con facilidad. Seiya la miraba con adoración y perplejidad, " _Dios mío_ " - pensó – " _no puede ser real, es perfecta…_ "

\- Saori yo…

\- Sshhh – ella le cayó con un beso, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y se dejaba caer sobre él en la cama.


	11. Chapter 11 La llegada de Ikki

**CAPÍTULO XI.- La llegada de Ikki.**

Serían las 4:00 a.m. cuando extendió su brazo y se sobresaltó al ver que no había nadie a su lado.

Ella estaba apoyada con su hombro en el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón. Miraba al infinito con los brazos cruzados, haciendo círculos con su pie derecho, gestos indicativos de que algo ocupaba su mente en ese momento. Para Seiya su actitud también significaba que no tenía que ponerse alerta, ella seguía siendo "Saori".

Antes de interrumpir sus pensamientos, se mantuvo un rato más en estado contemplativo de la sexy mujer que, vestida únicamente con su camisa, que le caía por uno de sus hombros, se dejaba iluminar casi mágicamente por la luna.

\- Saori, vuelve a la cama.

Ella se giró hacia él, que la observaba ya sentado, sonriéndola. No pudo evitar pensar en lo increíblemente atractivo que era: sus pelos alborotados, esa sábana que le cubría lo justo dejando su pecho perfectamente cincelado a la vista, su forma infantil de rascarse detrás de la cabeza y sobre todo sus ojos, brillantes, sinceros y que dejaban ver una intención juguetona que erizó la piel de la joven.

\- Siento si te desperté. – Él le hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

\- Deja de darle vueltas… - Ella ya estaba a su lado en la cama. Le miraba de tal manera que sus miedos se evaporaban. – Esta es nuestra noche, sin preocupaciones. – Empezó a besarla el cuello suavemente, descendiendo por su hombro. – Señorita... creo que esta camisa no le pertenece – la sonrió pícaro.

Ella se limitó a dejarse hacer mientras él la desnudaba sin dejar de besarla. El baile entre sábanas de los dos amantes comenzó de nuevo, esta vez ambos más seguros y conocedores de sus cuerpos que, con minuciosidad, habían recorrido en detalle en su primer encuentro… y en el segundo.

Ambos se abrazaban bajo las sábanas. Saori apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya, él la acariciaba el cabello.

\- Saori – el joven interrumpió su cómodo silencio - ¿Cómo es él?

\- ¿Quién? – se sorprendió ella ante la pregunta.

\- Tu caballero de Pegaso – dudo sobre si continuar su frase – Se que yo te recuerdo a él.

\- Uhm… - Saori no sabía muy bien cómo abordar la conversación. – No es que me recuerdes a él. Eres él. Sólo que en esa versión de ti nunca te fuiste del orfanato. Fuiste a Grecia, pero a entrenarte como caballero para obtener la armadura de Pegaso. Cuando regresaste… no nos llevábamos muy bien, por prácticamente los mismos motivos por lo que no querías saber de mi cuando Shiryu te llamó – él besó su frente al notar que no era un recuerdo agradable para la chica. – Pero cuando descubrimos que yo era la reencarnación de una Diosa, te convertiste en mi más fiel y entregado caballero. Eras el que siempre luchaba con más determinación, con más valor, ningún enemigo te amedrentaba. Siempre fuiste la esperanza para el resto de nuestros amigos, también caballeros de bronce que luchaban a tu lado, y sobre todo para mí. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarías a mi lado. Tal era tu fuerza y voluntad que incluso la armadura de Sagitario, la más fuerte de las armaduras de oro, te eligió como su nuevo portador.

\- Así que el más valeroso de los caballeros de Athena ¿eh? – una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

\- Sí, creído. – Ella golpeó su pecho a modo de reproche en broma. – Aunque para ser precisos, siempre decías que no luchabas por la Diosa que luchabas porque por mí, la mujer. – Él alzó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos ante su último comentario.

\- Entonces… ¿también somos amantes en tu otra realidad? – preguntó curioso.

\- Lo cierto es que no. – Un brillo de tristeza asomó en los ojos de ella. – Siempre fuiste muy correcto, me respetabas más que ninguno. Al fin y al cabo mi condición de Diosa virgen, valedora de la humanidad, no me permitía querer a ningún caballero por encima del resto. Aun así, siempre te he amado Seiya y… - la joven se atrevió a verbalizar la duda que eternamente la había acompañado – siempre he esperado que en el fondo tú me correspondieras. – Seiya la sonrió amoroso y la besó dulcemente en una pretendida afirmación de su anhelo.

\- Saori… - continuó – hay algo que no me cuadra… ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? – La expresión de ella se entristeció como nunca, unas lágrimas contenidas asomaban en sus ojos.

\- En la última batalla, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por manteneros a salvo, te interpusiste entre Hades y yo. Él clavó su espada en tu pecho… y bueno… te sentí morir en mis brazos – dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. – Creo que no he sentido mayor dolor en mi vida, mi corazón se rompió en ese momento. Aunque finalmente no fue ese tu destino… quedaste en un estado vegetativo, lo que casi fue peor, no merecías ese final.

Seiya quedó paralizado ante tal revelación. Ese había sido su sueño, aquél extraño sueño que le pareció tan real y que incluso le causó dolor físico. ¿Podía ser verdad? En ese momento, ante la tristeza de la joven, prefirió no hablarle de ello, de todos modos era algo que necesitaba procesar con calma.

\- No estés triste princesa – la besó – al fin y al cabo, tu tristeza es por mí, y yo estoy aquí contigo ¿no? – Intentó sacar a Saori de esos tristes pensamientos.- Por lo que me cuentas… ese Pegaso, de todos modos, parece un chico muy serio ¿no? – la guiñó un ojo a lo que la chica le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Para nada. Cuando no estamos peleando es el más guasón de todos los caballeros, siempre está gastando bromas y picando a sus amigos. A veces parece un niño grande y patoso. En realidad, eres más maduro y serio en esta realidad – rió - aunque no has perdido esa picardía infantil tan tuya.

\- Uhmm, así que mi lado juguetón te gusta ¿eh? – la cogió con más fuerza entre sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. – Sigamos jugando entonces… - la susurró antes de besarla.

\- ¿Nunca te cansas? – exclamó ella, aunque sin poner oposición alguna al juego que el muchacho había comenzado nuevamente.

\- No me culpes mi Diosa, son muchos años deseándote desde el otro lado de la barrera…

Los dos hermanos y su amigo ruso estaban parados frente a su puerta esperando que les abriera. Shiryu aún legañoso les ofreció entrar y tomar un café o té, esto último más por su propia necesidad que por cortesía.

\- Entonces la fiesta de ayer terminó con una "estocada" importante de nuestro amigo Julián ¿no? – preguntó Hyoga después de que Shun les relatara todo lo vivido y sobre todo como Saori se veía ciertamente alterada, era obvio que ese compromiso escondía cierta coacción.

\- Saori me llamó anoche– Ikki habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado. No cambiaba nunca, le encantaba mantener un halo de misterio y seriedad, cuasi de enfado, en su actitud. – Efectivamente Julián la amenazó con haceros daño a todos vosotros, a vuestras mujeres – miró a Shiryu – incluso a los niños del orfanato.

\- Pero ¿cómo va a hacernos daño? En mi caso, bueno, financia mi investigación, pero no creo que tenga problemas porque la retire – preguntó su hermano Shun confundido, " _Shun, tu siempre tan inocente_ " pensó su hermano Ikki.

\- Shun – continuó Ikki – daño de verdad, ese daño que ha dado lugar a que Saori acceda a esa farsa de matrimonio. Imagino… que el dinero de ese hombre puede dar para un buen sicario. ¿entiendes ahora?

Por sus caras no sólo Shun había entendido perfectamente.

\- He hablado con mi contacto en la policía, la teniente Liceras. Me ha confirmado lo que creía, necesitan alguna prueba más para poder actuar frente a él. Me consta que tiene importantes relaciones con un capo de la mafia italiana, pero todavía no he conseguido pillarles. Si así fuera, las cosas son más peligrosas de lo que apenas podemos imaginar. – Les miró con aire tremendista, innecesario por cuanto tenía la atención de todos sus amigos. – Es por eso que creo necesitaré vuestra ayuda y la de Saori, tengo un plan que quizás nos permita obtener esas pruebas. – añadió - Por cierto, hay una cosa que me sorprendió de la llamada de Saori, me pidió que protegiera a Seiya que le sacara del país ¿En qué momento ha vuelto Seiya? Y lo más importante ¿desde cuándo Seiya y Saori tiene algo que ver?

\- Creo que eso es una larga e interesante historia hermano – contestó Shun – por lo que percibí ayer en la cena…

Shiryu y Hyoga se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

\- Hablando de Seiya – Hyoga se dirigió a Shun – ¿dónde está?

\- Ayer no regresó – dijo Shiryu.

\- Pues lo último que yo sé, es que le obligué a acompañar a Saori a casa, se le veía, se les veía, muy afectados por lo ocurrido.

\- Entiendo…- concluyó Ikki. – Algo me dice que no está muy lejos de aquí.

4


	12. Chapter 12 Disculpe las molestias

**CAPÍTULO XII. – Disculpe las molestias.**

Seiya bajaba las escaleras hacia el gran hall ensimismado, una enorme sonrisa que inundaba toda su expresión era fiel reflejo de la sensación que el último beso de despedida, aún caliente en sus labios, le había dejado.

\- Vaya, vaya… lo que nos ha traído la marea… ¿acaso nuestro pequeño Seiya se ha hecho un hombrecito? – el comentario burlón de Hyoga le sorprendió al muchacho hasta el punto que tropezó y casi cae rodando por las escaleras si no llega a dar un salto acrobático para evitarlo.

\- ¡Fabuloso Seiya!¡Bravo! – aplaudió el rubio continuando su espectáculo apoyado por las risas del resto, salvo de Ikki. – Aunque te tengo que dar un 9, creo que la llegada pesada al suelo no ha sido con suficiente elegancia.

\- ¡Callá! – le bufó - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí? – si seguía hablando le terminaría golpeando en la cara, pensó Seiya. En ese momento se miró la ropa, iba descamisado, sin corbata y con la chaqueta hecha un nudo en la mano, no quiso ni imaginar cómo se verían sus pelos. En cierto modo, estaban siendo suaves con él, él no hubiera tenido filtro en su vacile.

\- ¡Dejaos ya de tonterías! – era Ikki el que hablaba, Seiya se acercó de inmediato a saludarle, no había sido consciente de su presencia hasta ese momento. Su amigo se mostró reacio a cualquier muestra de cariño por su parte, había cosas que no cambiaban nunca. – Hemos venido a hablar con Saori, e imagino que también sería bueno que tú estuvieras en esa conversación.

\- Si el asunto que os ha reunido aquí es el que creo, si me gustaría estar. – le contestó Seiya - Voy corriendo a casa a ducharme y regreso, por favor no empecéis sin mí. – Apenas terminaba esas palabras cuando ya salía por la puerta.

No había pasado una hora cuando todos, incluidos Saori y Seiya, se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de esta. Seiya estaba algo más tranquilo, delante de la chica ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a bromear con lo que habían visto esa misma mañana.

Saori les explicó lo sucedido la noche anterior con Julián y como sus amenazas, en esta ocasión, la aterrorizaron sobremanera ante la vehemencia y determinación del millonario en su exposición.

\- Me gustaría que hasta que todo esto acabe se pusieran sobre seguro. Entre hoy y mañana podría conseguiros identidades falsas a todos. Tengo unos amigos en unas islas del pacífico que os acogerán encantados hasta que todo esto termine.

\- Saori – la interrumpió Ikki – me temo que no va a ser todo tan sencillo. – Ella le miró intrigada. – He estado hablando con mi contacto en la policía, la teniente Liceras, ella siempre ha estado muy vinculada a los altos cargos policiales y me ha asegurado que no puede hacer nada sin una orden directa de arriba, para ello necesitamos conseguir alguna prueba. Pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan para ello, pero necesitaré de la ayuda de Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga.

\- Yo también puedo ayudar – añadió Seiya.

\- Eso ni lo sueñes – le cortó Saori con enfado, su tono se tornó rudo – ya lo acordamos ayer, tú te vas.

Seiya no se atrevió a replicarla, nunca la había visto así de firme. Toda su actitud en esa reunión le había sorprendido. Se mostraba segura de sí misma, con una fuerza y arrojo que nunca hubiera imaginado posible en la chica perdida del mundo real que se encontró el primer día. Era como si ahora tuviera un objetivo claro que la empujara. " _Quizás…_ " un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Seiya que rápido apartó ante una nueva pregunta en el grupo.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese plan? – inquirió Shiryu.

\- Ya os lo especificaré cuando llegue el momento, de momento necesito que, Saori, conciertes una cita con Julián, es necesario que estéis solos. Veréis – Ikki se puso serio, más aún de lo normal – al parecer Julián está manteniendo negocios con un empresario que en realidad es un personaje muy turbio de la mafia italiana. Este "empresario" tiene una red de negocios cuestionables por todo el mundo, sobretodo relacionados con otros sujetos del panorama internacional a los que nunca invitaríais a una fiesta ¿os suena un coreano regordete? – los oyentes asintieron sin pronunciar palabra – pues me consta que toman el té juntos. Su mayor negocio es el armamentístico, pero también se le ha visto involucrado en muchas tramas inmobiliarias por Europa, la mayoría vinculadas a políticos corruptos. Ahora tiene un especial interés en Japón y creo que Julián está siendo su vía de entrada. Al fin y al cabo, quien controla a los principales empresarios de un país, controla a los políticos y al país.

Se hizo un silencio entre los presentes. Ciertamente la cosa no pintaba bien.

\- Saori – continuó Ikki – necesito que cierres la reunión con Julián para la próxima semana como muy pronto, mientras tanto podremos poner a salvo a Seiya y Shunrei.

La reunión no duró mucho más. Los muchachos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, Seiya quiso quedarse con Saori pero ella le pidió que se fuera a descansar, ella e Ikki se quedarían cerrando algún cabo suelto más.

Los siguientes días Seiya apenas pudo ver a Saori, las pocas veces que coincidían ella estaba tensa y sumida en su preocupación por los futuros acontecimientos. El joven se sentía inútil incapaz de aportar nada, y lo peor, incapaz de protegerla.

Finalmente la reunión con Julián tendría lugar el viernes a las 21:00 en la oficina de éste, era una hora en la que afortunadamente la mayoría de sus empleados y visitas ya se habrían ido. Saori acudiría sola, Ikki, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu y Hyoga irían antes y se esconderían. Saori tendría que llevar a Julián a la sala de reuniones del ala norte, la más alejada de su despacho, para que ellos pudieran inspeccionarlo. Era bastante probable que se cruzaran con alguien de seguridad o empleados rezagados, ahí Shun les sería útil. Tendría que ser su principal distracción, ya que no era una cara extraña para la gente de Julián, habida cuenta su relación profesional. Shiryu se haría pasar por el contacto de Shun en la Fundación Kido con la cual existían negociaciones, lo que explicaría que el joven estuviera a esas horas por la oficina. Hyoga e Ikki tendrían que mantenerse ocultos en todo momento, se esconderían en los sistemas de ventilación de la oficina hasta que llegara la hora, si alguien amenazaba con entrar en el despacho de Julián, Shun y Shiryu deberían evitarlo.

Saori, tal y como aseguró, consiguió pasaportes falsos en poco tiempo. Seiya no estaba contento con la idea pero cada vez que intentaba oponerse la reacción de Saori, e incluso de Ikki, lo evitaba. Él debería coger el avión a la isla que sería su refugio junto con Shunrei ese mismo viernes por la tarde, antes de la cita de Saori con Julián.

Eran las 20:00 y Saori repasaba en su cabeza el plan antes de marchar, aunque le costaba concentrarse. Le había sido extremadamente difícil despedirse de Seiya. Ahora que por fin se habían encontrado, ahora que por fin no había barreras ni arcaicas tradiciones que les separaran, se encontraban con nuevas "batallas" que amenazaban su felicidad, era como si el destino los retara a cada paso.

Esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente. Ella estaba decidida a evitar su sufrimiento, él ya había luchado en demasiadas ocasiones por su Diosa, resultando gravemente herido en prácticamente todas ellas, en incluso… un horrible estremecimiento le invadió al recordar la batalla contra Hades. Tampoco se engañaba, le daba miedo luchar sin él a su lado, nunca lo había hecho. Aunque tendría al resto de sus caballeros la fortaleza, valentía y capacidad de superación de Seiya siempre fue su principal sustento ante las adversidades.

Quizás por eso esta semana se había mostrado más distante con él, era consciente que Seiya no lo entendía, pero si no hubiera marcado esa distancia hubiera terminado pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado. Le costó muchísimo soltarse de su abrazo cuando le acompañó a coger el taxi al aeropuerto, le besó con toda su alma, necesitaba que él supiera cuán importante era.

Una llamada la despertó de su ensoñación.

\- Señorita Saori – era la voz de una mujer – el Sr. Julián me pide que le informe que deben cambiar la ubicación de su cita, se le ha retrasado otro compromiso que tenía esta tarde y le será imposible llegar. La esperará en la siguiente dirección… – la joven al otro lado del teléfono esperó a que Saori tomara nota de la misma, era un parador en las afueras, lo conocía. Era una zona muy poco transitada, demasiado apartada para su gusto, ¿qué estaba tramando Julián…? - Le ruega le disculpe por el cambio de última hora. Gracias. – Y colgó sin que Saori pudiera replicar.

Llamó a Ikki, era el único que llevaría móvil, según sus instrucciones, comunicaba. Estaría en los conductos de ventilación. Dejó un mensaje en su buzón de voz esperando que lo oyera pronto. Recogió y se encaminó a su cita o no llegaría a tiempo.

Seiya entró en la Mansión Kido por la puerta del jardín de atrás. No parecía haber nadie cerca. Saori ya se encontraría reunida con ese…. Sólo de pensarlo… Sabía que Saori se enfadaría al descubrir que no había sido capaz de coger ese avión, simplemente no pudo dejarla sola. ¿Y si la hubiera pasado algo? Nunca se perdonaría estar a kilómetros de distancia. Además su beso de despedida había sido tan profundo, era como si le pidiera a gritos que nunca la abandonara.

Subió hasta la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. No funcionaba, se sentía vacío allí sin ella a su lado. Se fue hasta su despacho, seguramente ella y los chicos regresarían allí cuando todo hubiera acabado. " _Le esperaban unas horas interminables de espera_ " pensó.

Después de dar vueltas por la estancia se acercó a la silla principal del escritorio, el abuelo de Saori era claramente de aquellos a los que les gustaba posicionarse en un plano superior a sus visitas. Era un sillón enorme de madera de roble oscurecida, se dejó caer en el mismo apoyándose en los enormes reposabrazos. No se había percatado de la voluminosidad del sillón cuando Saori lo ocupaba, ¡era prácticamente un trono!

Entonces lo vio, era un papel con unas notas escritas por Saori a mano:

" _Reunión Julián, Parador Campos Eliseos, km 63, vía norte hacia…"_

¡Julián había cambiado la reunión! Eso seguramente no era augurio de nada bueno, si de algo se había percatado en su último encuentro era de que Julián no dejaba nada al azar.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono del despacho de Saori, lo cogió por instinto "¿Sí, quién es?

\- ¿Seiya eres tú! – era Ikki, su voz sonaba agitada - ¿Dónde está Saori?

\- Creo que Julián ha cambiado el lugar de su reunión a un parador en las afueras, el… - miró el papel de nuevo – el Parador Campos Eliseos.

\- ¡Mierda Seiya! ¡Esto se nos ha ido de las manos! – Seiya comenzó a asustarse – Saori no está con Julián, ¡Julián está muerto!

4


	13. Chapter 13 - El auténtico villano se pre

**CAPÍTULO XIII.- El auténtico villano se presenta.**

Poco tiempo antes en las oficinas de Julián...

Shun y Shiryu esperaban el momento adecuado en la cafetería. Ambos jóvenes compartían el mismo mal presentimiento, no había apenas gente en el lugar, mucha menos de la esperada. Quizás sería bueno acercarse hacia el despacho de Julián a investigar.

No muy lejos de allí Ikki y Hyoga ya habían conseguido llegar a través del sistema de ventilación hasta el despacho de Julián, aunque apenas había nadie en el interior pudieron oir el golpe de una puerta y pasos que se movían por la habitación.

\- ¿Qué quiere tu jefe ahora? Quedé con él en que le mantendría informado y así lo he hecho. - Era la voz de Julián.

\- Me temo Señor Solo que mi jefe no está contento con sus últimos movimientos ¿acaso creyó que no descubriría sus intenciones? - Era la voz de un segundo sujeto desconocido para los jovenes, aunque a Ikki le resultaba familiar... - Usted ha defraudado la confianza que mi jefe le otorgó. Él me ha mandado para comunicarle que cancela su acuerdo, a partir de ahora se encargará personalmente.

El ruido seco de un disparo con silenciador alertó a los muchachos que testigos mudos del suceso se mantenían en su escondite.

El asesino se dispuso a abandonar el despacho, cuándo...

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Dios mío! ?¿Ese es Julián? - era la voz de Shun.

\- Pobres muchachos... debieron quedarse en la cafetería... - sentenció la voz del sujeto desconocido.

Ikki encolerizó aterrado ante el peligro en el que se encontraba su hermano golpeando fuertemente la rejilla del sistema de ventilación cayendo justo entre su hermano y el intruso, ante la sorpresa de estos. Al verle la cara le reconoció era uno de los guardaespaldas y sicarios de Hades, el peligroso mafioso que había estado persiguiendo.

\- Vaya por Dios, al final esto se va a poner interesante... - dijo Radamantis, ese era su nombre.

\- Calla y ríndete. - Le dijo Ikki. - La policía está en camino y hemos sido testigos de todo. Sé quien eres y quien te envía.

\- Yo que tu no me pondría tan gallito, se te olvida quién tiene aquí el arma, ¿o acaso crees que no me atrevería a usarla con ustedes? - rió y un brillo malvado asomó en su mirada mientras apuntaba a Shun con su pistola.

Todo fue muy rápido, Radamantis apretó el gatillo e Ikki se interpuso recibiendo el disparo que iba para su hermano. Mientras Shun sujetaba el cuerpo de su hermano que caía sobre él Shiryu se adelantó y golpeando con una patada la mano del asesino, consiguiendo que la pistola saliera disparada. Radamantis furioso se lanzó sobre él. Ambos peleaban con rabia.

Mientras los sucesos tenían lugar dentro del despacho, Hyoga desde su refugio en el techo tuvo una idea para anular a su atacante. Mientras desmontaba unos tubos del sistema de refrigeración rezaba por que sus amigos resistieran un poco más.

Radamantis estaba dominando la pelea con su amigo Shiryu, Shun tenía que hacer algo. Vió un cable suelto del techo y se dispuso a atacar por detrás al sicario, con la mala suerte que éste advirtió su ataque revolviéndose de tal modo que Shun acabó víctima de su propio ataque.

Shun se ahogaba sin remedio ante las risas de su atacante, sin embardo, derrepente notó que la fuerza de su atacante flojeaba. Su hermano Ikki se había levantado y sujetaba con una llave a Radamantis por la espalda.

-¡Pero que diablos! ¡Tú estabas muerto!

\- Que quieres que te diga... - Ikki lo sujetaba con fuerza - piensa que soy algo asi como un Fénix, renazco de mis cenizas.

En ese momento Hyoga saltó desde el techo apuntando al asesino con un chorro de aire y agua helada que dejó finalmente inconsciente a su atacante.

\- ¿Estan bien chicos? - Todos asintieron. Ikki apretaba su mano contra su pecho dolorido, mientras Hyoga ayudaba a Shiryu a levantarse.

\- Hermano... ¿cómo? ¿qué? - una mezcla de confusión y tranquilidad al ver a su hermano vivo acompañaba el tono de sus palabras.

Ikki se limitó a enseñarle el chaleco antibalas bajo su camisa.

\- Tenemos que llamar a Saori, con suerte aún sigue en la Mansión. - Ikki encendió su móvil.

Después de esperar unos 20 minutos Saori no daba crédito al ver quién se presentaba ante ella. Era Hades, aunque no usaba el cuerpo de shun... tenía cierto parecido. Hades otra vez no...no estaba preparada y menos sin su poder de Diosa.

\- Señorita Kido, tome asiento por favor. - Se encontraban en un pequeño despacho del Parador que daba a la parte de atrás del mismo. Desde la ventana abierta podía ver el frondoso bosque cercano, " _Dios mío por mucho que grite estoy perdida del mundo_ " pensó. La noche comenzaba a ganar presencia a un ocaso que ese día había sido especialmente rojizo ¿acaso se presentaba como un preludio de lo que se le venía encima?

\- Ruego disculpe mis modales - su anfitrión continúo con su charla - no era mi intención que nos conociéramos en estas circunstancias, pero dado que Julián ha pretendido engañarnos a ambos no ha habido otra opción. Al menos a partir de ahora puedo asegurarla que no nos molestará mas. - La sonrisa que cerró el comentario de Hades, asustó a Saori, temía que algo malo le había pasado a Julián, y que probablemente ella podría correr su misma suerte.

\- Dejemos los pormenores de nuestro encuentro para otra ocasión si le parece bien. - Intentó mostrarse serena, como si nada la perturbara. - ¿Cual es el motivo de esta reunión?

Hades, que se había mantenido de pie en todo momento se sentó junto a la chica en un lateral de la pequeña mesa de reuniones.

\- Vera... señorita, lo cierto es que su reciente recuperación ha sido un inconveniente que me temo debemos resolver esta noche. - su tono y su actitud cambiaron, desprendían maldad, fiereza... - Así que permítame mostrarle mi oferta. - Junto con sus últimas palabras acercó una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa hasta ese momento.

Tras colgar a Ikki, Seiya cogió prestada la moto de Shiryu y se dirigió a toda velocidad al Parador. Llego en un tiempo record deseando que hubiera sido lo suficiente, un mal presentimiento le acechaba desde que habló con su amigo.

Paro la moto unos metros antes de llegar al lugar guiado por ese presentimiento, la puerta de la entrada estaba custodiada por varios hombres trajeados, parecían de seguridad profesional, en un gesto de uno vió que estaban armados.

Bordeó el lugar y aprovechando un saliente del muro salto dentro de la propiedad, estaba cerca de la parte trasera del edificio principal. Escondido tras algunos arbustos, aprovechó la oscuridad de la noche, que comenzaba a extenderse, para establecer un plan. Analizó el lugar y vió una única ventana abierta en el segundo piso con luz, quizas Saori estuviera allí ya que, por lo demás, el lugar parecía carente de huéspedes. Una estructura fijada para las enredaderas que adornaban la fachada era su única vía de entrada.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Seiya, Saori cerraba de un golpe la carpeta.

\- ¡Usted me esta pidiendo que prácticamente le regale todo lo que poseo! - su acompañante asintió impasible - ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Qué pretende?

\- ¿No es obvio querida? Poder. - Sus ojos se encendieron. - Su posición es lo que necesito para hacerme con esta ciudad. No se imagina cuantos intereses hay sobre muchos de sus terrenos... Sin ir mas lejos ese horrible orfanato, tengo unas cuantas ideas mucho más "gratificantes" para ese lugar, ya me entiende.

\- ¡Ni loca accederé! - Saori se levantó de su silla con rabia, envalentonada ante la necesidad de proteger a aquellos niños que tanto la importaban.

\- Entonces me temo que no va a dejarme otra opción que insistirla... - Hades sacó un arma que escondía tras de si y apuntó a Saori.

\- Si crees que me asusta morir estas equivocado. - Saori le retó con su mirada.

En ese momento Seiya entró por la ventana prácticamente de un salto.

-¡Saori! - gritó.

\- ¡Seiya no! ¿Qué haces aquí?

En ese momento Hades apuntó con su arma a su nuevo invitado que frenó su avance hacia la joven.

\- ¡Qué oportuna visita amigo Seiya! Eres justo lo que necesitaba... - dirigiéndose a Saori continúo - No dudo que no tengas miedo a morir, pero ¿puedes decir lo mismo sobre él? - sonrió soberbio.

Mientras se desarrollaba la escena Seiya habia quedado paralizado, no solo por el arma que le apuntaba, él conocía a ese tipo: ¡era el monstruo de su pesadilla! Tenía que reaccionar de alguna manera.

\- Saori sal de aquí, yo me encargaré de él.

\- ¡Ni loca! No puedo permitir que te haga daño.

\- Me estáis aburriendo con vuestra charla. ¡Firma esos papeles!

\- ¡No puedo! - Saori lloraba... ¿qué hacer en ese momento, en el que se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que proteger a toda la gente que dependía de ella, pero su ponía poner a Seiya en peligro. La historia volvía a repetirse... otra vez.

\- Me estás empezando a hartar...creo que necesitas que te demuestre que no estoy bromeando.

Hades apunto con mas firmeza hacia Seiya y disparó.

Desde su perspectiva todo parecía transcurrir a cámara lenta aunque la realidad era otra.

Al tiempo que la bala impactó la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Ikki y los dmás acompañados de al policía reducieron a Hades. Shun se acercó corriendo hacia Seiya y Saori.

\- Shun, ayúdame está perdiendo mucha sangre.

\- Aprieta fuerte la herida, la ambulancia está en camino, la avisamos según llegamos al lugar - Shun cogió su teléfono.

\- Por favor, no cierres los ojos - las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas - tienes que quedarte conmigo, te amo demasiado. ¡Saori por favor aguanta!

Ella le miraba con mientras una tenue sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, con sus ultimas fuerzas retiró las lágrimas de su mejilla con una caricia.

\- Yo también te amo Seiya, no llores por mi. Estoy feliz, al menos sé que te he salvado. - sus ojos se cerraron lentamente...

\- ¡SAORI NO! ¡NO! NO ME DEJES... - lloró, lloró con rábia. algo se rompía en su interior.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que Shun se acercaba acompañado de personal médico.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: este no es el final de la historia ;-)


	14. cap 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV. MEJORÍA**

Seiya no hablaba, sentado en la sala de espera del hospital solo mirabas sus manos enlazadas frente a su rostro. Su sangre, seca ya, era lo único que le quedaba de ella en ese momento. Shun intentó varias veces que fuera a casa a ducharse, pero finalmente entendió que era inútil. No se movería de ahí hasta que los médicos salieran de ese quirófano. Habían pasado mas de 10 horas.

El resto de sus amigos y Tatsumi tampoco rompían el silencio de la sala.

La puerta se abrió y Seiya se acercó veloz a recibir al cirujano.

\- Doctor, ¿saben algo ya? - el resto de sus amigos le rodearon igual de espectantes.

\- Verán...su amiga había perdido mucha sangre cuando llegó aquí, además la bala dañó muchos órganos vitales... ha sido una operación muy difícil...ahora está estable pero no sabemos cuando despertará ni en qué condiciones. Ahora está en cuidados intensivos. Preferiríamos que no recibiera visitas, deberá estar en observación de momento, les avisaremos.

Seiya se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. Lágrimas calientes y esperanzadoras recorrían sus mejillas, quizás había una pequeña oportunidad... " _Saori lucha por favor_ , ¿ _por qué tuviste que cruzarte entre la bala y yo_?¿por qué?" repetía en su mente.

Todos los amigos fueron a casa de Shiryu y Shunrei a esperar. Se asearon e intentaron, inútilmente, descansar.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos en el pequeño porche que daba a la parte de atrás de la Mansión, cuando finalmente Seiya rompió su silencio.

\- Ikki, ¿qué ha pasado con el tipo?

\- Lo último que sé es que estaba en los calabozos de comisaría esperando a declarar ante el juez. Pero no me extrañaría que pronto fuera reclamado por la Interpol.

\- Saben - Seiya seguía hablando con la mirada fija en un punto perdido del infinito - conocía a ese tipo. - Los cuatro amigos se giraron hacia él extrañados. - No es lo que creen. Soñé con él. Pero en mi sueño era como si...como si fueramos extraños guerreros que luchábamos contra él. Como si la fantasía de Saori fuera real.

\- Seiya - le interrumpió Shiryu - te metiste mucho en su problema con tu tratamiento, es normal que te afectase de algún modo.

\- No es eso Shiryu - Seiya se giró para dirigirse de frente a su amigo. - En mi sueño él amenazaba a Saori con una espada, cuando estaba a punto de clavarla en su pecho, yo me interpuse y recibí el golpe por ella. Cuando desperté tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una marca. No se chicos...se que es raro...solo que...

Ninguno de sus amigos pronunció palabra alguna, eran conscientes de que con independencia de lo que pensarán su amigo sólo necesitaba ser escuchado.

Pasó día y medio hasta que recibieron noticias del hospital. Al parecer Saori había dado signos de consciencia, aunque seguía sedada y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormida, aún así los médicos consideraban que sería positivo que la visitarán.

La joven dormía cuando llegaron esa tarde al hospital. Seiya se acomodó a su lado cogiéndola la mano. Le alivió sentir su calor en contraste con el cuerpo frío que llegó al hospital.

Cada uno le dedicó unas palabras a la joven con la esperanza de que, de algún modo, le llegara su mensaje a pesar de su inconsciencia. Pasaron mas de dos horas en la habitación.

Cuando se dispusieron a marchar, Seiya, el único que no había pronunciado palabra, sin dejar de mirar a Saori, se dirigió a Tatsumi.

\- Tatsumi, haz lo que haga falta, pero por favor, quiero quedarme aquí y acompañarla durante la noche.

El sirviente se inclinó como si lo hiciera ante su Señor y fue a hablar con los médicos.

No fue si no hasta que sus amigos se fueron, cuando Seiya se sintió con las suficientes fuerzas para decir algo.

\- Saori, algo me dice que puedes oírme, tienes que pelear y volver conmigo. Me has hecho prometerte muchas veces que estaría siempre a tu lado, que no te abandonaría... no puedes abandonarme tu ahora. No puedes...por favor...no me dejes tú también... - lloraba, era un lloró que le nacía de las entrañas. - Eres mi razón para estar vivo y pelear por seguir adelante. Te necesito...te amo.

Permaneció así, pegado a su cama, acariciándola, besándola suavemente, hasta que quedó dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre el mismo colchón donde Saori descansaba.

Era casi media noche, notaba su mano revolviendo sus cabellos con suavidad, un escalofrío agradable le recorría la espalda. Al principio pensó que era un sueño hasta que al levantar la vista vió que ella tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

\- ¡Saori! - se sobresaltó.

\- Shh vas a despertar a todo el hospital. - Ella hizo un gesto de dolor. Su voz era débil, su falta de fuerzas era evidente.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿llamo al médico? - el joven se asustó.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo. - La joven dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana - ¿has visto que bonita esta la luna esta noche?

Seiya miró un instante la luna, su luna, pero pronto regresó su mirada a su chica. La alegría que sentía era inmensa.

\- ¿Donde crees que habrá ido esta noche Seiya? ¿Quizás regresó a Paris? Yo hubiera ido a Grecia...

\- Serás... - aunque en el fondo se avergonzó de que ella recordara el episodio del lago, no pudo evitar sonreir a su comentario. - Así que me has tenido engañado todo este tiempo ¿eh?

\- Solo un poco - le devolvió la sonrisa. - Por cierto Seiya, ¿piensas darme un beso ya o tengo que recibir otra bala para tener tu atención?

El chico se levantó de golpe, sonrojado, la beso con dulzura cumpliendo su reclamo, aunque temeroso de hacerla daño.

\- ¿Qué tal si descansas un poco Saori? - la dijo amoroso mientras acariciaba su mejilla - necesitas recuperarte.

Pronto noto que ella volvía a quedarse dormida, él ya no pudo dormir mas, solo la miraba apenado, el comentario inocente de la joven le había removido por dentro una sensación que hace días que le atormentaba. Esa bala era para él, al igual que en su sueño, el debió recibir dicho golpe mortal.

Los siguientes días Saori seguía muy débil, aunque en alguna visita de sus amigos estuvo consciente. Durante esas visitas Seiya aprovechaba para ir a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Los pocos ratos que ella estaba consciente se hacían promesas de planes y futuro juntos.

Los avances no eran muy alentadores, los médicos no se pronunciaban con claridad.

Una semana después de su ingreso tuvo una parada cardiorrespiratoria, lo que supuso que al reanimarla le saltaran los puntos, dando lugar a una nueva intervención para frenar una pequeña hemorragia interna. Saori entró en coma.

Esa noche Seiya no podía dormir, le dolía tanto verla así, habían tenido que entubarla. Los médicos no estaban muy a favor de su presencia allí, pero Tatsumi había conseguido ser muy insistente al respecto, tendría que agradecérselo mas tarde.

El dolor que sentía llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

\- Saori... perdóname - le susurró una noche mientras la joven se mantenía en su estado de inconsciencia - no te protegí cuando era mi deber. Perdóname por regresar a tu vida y estropearlo todo. Perdóname por no creer tu verdad, ahora mismo hasta yo dudo de la mía. - La imagen de Hades en sus dos realidades vino a su mente. - Solo quiero que sepas que cada cosa que hice, acertada o no, la hice bajo la profunda convicción de mi amor por ti. No sé en qué momento fue exactamente que te metiste en mi mente y en mi corazón de esa manera, a lo mejor, simplemente, siempre estuviste ahí. -Se sonrió ante la idea que pasaba por su cabeza. - Una parte de mí quiere creer que en verdad eres mi Diosa y yo tu caballero fiel, siempre a tu lado para protegerte, aunque ello supusiera solo poder amarte desde la distancia. Siempre lucharía por tí con todas mis fuerzas, moriría por ti si fuera necesario, me daría igual, sé que te buscaría vida tras vida porque estar a tu lado es mi razón de ser. Te amo y te amaré siempre.

El joven rompió a llorar sobre la cama de la muchacha.

\- Pero por favor...no me dejes ahora. - Esas últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de un profundo quejido de dolor.

Las palabras y el sentimiento del joven al manifestarlas no quedó solo dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Alguien mas era testigo de su confesión, de ese amor puro, incondicional y sacrificado. Un amor que había desatado las envidias y las iras de tantos.

\- - - - - -

Se estaba terminando de duchar cuando la llamada de Tatsumi le sorprendió. Saori estaba despierta. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital. Al llegar Shun se encontraba en la puerta hablando con los médicos con una expresión triste que le preocupó.

\- ¡Shun!

\- Seiya, ya llegaste... yo... hablaba con los médicos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Shun? Me ha dicho Tatsumi que ya despertó Saori - la alegría que le acompañó hasta el hospital se iba apagando con la expresión de su amigo.

\- Ven un momento, tenemos que hablar.

Ambos amigos se retiraron a un lado buscando intimidad para con el resto que se encontraba en la habitación.

Cuando Seiya entró en la habitación la risa de Saori hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, se recompuso todo lo que pudo a fin de que ella no pudiera notar los sentimientos cruzados que, tras la conversación con su amigo, se agitaban en su interior.

\- Por fin llegaste - dijo Shiryu - ¿qué tal si les dejamos un rato solos? - Todos, incluso Tatsumi aunque algo más reticente, abandonaron la habitación. Shun les esperaba en la puerta, también tendría que hablar con ellos.

\- Hola princesa - El joven se sentó a su lado tal y como había hecho todos esos días en los que ella permaneció inconsciente.

\- Seiya... - le contestó mostrando su más dulce y tierna sonrisa. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a darla un beso con el que casi deja escapar una lágrima.

Mientras hablaban, fuera de la habitación Shun se reunía con el resto de sus amigos.

\- He hablado con los médicos. - Comenzó a decir el muchacho sin poder evitar mostrar la aflicción que le embargaba. - Al parecer la última intervención no resultó como esperaban, Saori tiene una infección que se ha extendido por todo su cuerpo.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo puede ser eso? La señorita ha despertado y parece encontrarse muy bien. - El resto de amigos miraron con pena al sirviente, para ellos era obvio lo que su amigo intentaba decirles.

\- La extraña recuperación que ves en Saori es lo que se conoce como la "mejoría", no es más que un último intento del su cuerpo para prepararse para lo que se le avecina. - El sirviente rompió en llanto.

Cuando todos se recompusieron lo suficiente ante la noticia regresaron a la habitación a "despedirse". Fue un momento muy tierno y sentimental el que todos daban ánimos a la joven en su recuperación al tiempo que le repetían lo importante que era para ellos ya que no querían que ella se fuera sin saberlo. Y sobre todo, fue un momento en el que intentaron hacerla reír por encima de todo.

Finalmente Seiya y Saori quedaron solos de nuevo.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

\- Me quedaré contigo todas las noches - cogió su mano entre las suyas.

\- Seiya, túmbate a mi lado por favor. Quiero abrazarte.

El joven como pudo se tumbó junto a su chica, tenía miedo de hacerla daño con su peso, así que poco a poco acomodó a Saori de tal forma que ella pudiera tumbarse apoyarse sobre su pecho como otras veces había hecho y como sabía que a ella le gustaba abrazarle.

\- Seiya - le dijo la joven con un tono que puso en evidencia su tristeza - te quiero más que a mi vida, y quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar contigo. Que volveré a ti tarde o temprano. Siempre nos hemos encontrado y lo volveremos a hacer. - Seiya se tensó con sus palabras: ella lo sabía.

\- Saori no digas eso. - La acarició y beso suavemente su frente.

\- No, necesito decirlo. Todo está bien ¿de acuerdo? - su ojos se llenaron del brillo acuoso de unas lágrimas que se resistían a salir.

Seiya no sabía qué decirle, el dolor que sentía era tan grande. Ella se giró para mirarle a los ojos con una dulce y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

\- Por favor, finjamos que nada de esto esta sucediendo. Estoy cansada de luchar. Sólo quédate a mi lado. Sigamos soñando como todas estas noche atrás.

\- Eso siempre Saori, siempre a tu lado, yo también te quiero por encima de todo. Así que.. - la abrazó levemente hacía sí, dispuesto a cumplir su deseo y olvidar todo - ¿Dónde te apetece que viajemos hoy? - ella le sonrió.

\- Donde sea, pero llévame volando.

Siguieron soñando despiertos hasta que Saori se quedó dormida, Seiya sólo la observaba y la acariciaba, quitando sus cabellos de su cara. No podía evitar controlar su respiración, cada vez más débil, mas lenta.

Entonces ocurrió. Simplemente dejó de respirar.

\- ¡Saori! ¡Saori! - grito Seiya- ¡No me dejes por favor aguanta un poco mas! - el grito de dolor que prosiguió a sus últimas palabras se oyó en todo el hospital.

\- - - - - -

Una luz inmensa la rodeaba, era calurosa y reconfortante "¿Donde estoy?" Pensó. Entonces notó una presencia cerca... reconocía ese olor tan familiar.

\- A...abuelo ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? estoy... ¿muerta? - entonces le vió a su lado, llevaba una túnica blanca y alhajas de oro y piedras preciosas.

\- No exactamente querida.

(continuará)


	15. Chapter 15

_¿Se te apagó la luz o la encontraste?, ¿se te safó un tornillo o lo apretaste?, ¿cuál es la dimensión de la locura?, ¿si es más cuerdo el que piensa o el que mira la luna?_

 **Ricardo Arjona**

 **CAPÍTULO XV.- Locos...?**

( _Historia desde la perspectiva de Saori_ )

Una luz inmensa me rodeaba, era calurosa y reconfortante " _¿Donde estoy?_ " Pensé. Entonces noté una presencia cerca... reconocía ese olor tan familiar.

\- A...abuelo ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? estoy... ¿muerta? - justo en ese momento se materializó a mi lado, llevaba una túnica blanca y alhajas de oro y piedras preciosas.

\- No exactamente querida.

No, no era él, solo era una de sus carcasas para mostrarse, mi abuelo nunca había desprendido ese poder..." _¡oh no!_ ". Rapidísima e instintivamente me arrodillé en reverencia ante él.

\- Padre...yo... - no sabía que decir... simplemente miraba al suelo en súplica por su magnanimidad. Sabía que seguramente estaría enfadado y preparado para imponerme su castigo. Junté las fuerzas que pude para mostrar la entereza suficiente con que implorarle su perdón. - Padre, asumiré el castigo que me corresponda pero, por favor, no castigues a Seiya y a mis amigos.

\- Hija mía...siempre dispuesta a sacrificarte por los que amas. - Me alzó para que quedará mirándole de frente, y ante mi sorpresa me abrazó- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Acaso yo debo juzgarte por amar a un humano? ¿Por ser más humana que Diosa? Precisamente yo... - se rió sonoramente.

Le miré extrañada, no entendía nada. Él, el mas poderoso de los dioses, el gran Zeus, al que tanto había temido, se mostraba amoroso y comprensivo.

\- Querida hija, no niego que me has sorprendido profundamente con tu decisión de amar a tu caballero en la forma que lo haces. Sé que tu amor por los humanos es el más fuerte, si lo comparamos con el del resto de Dioses del Olimpo, por ello eres su principal divinidad protectora. Pero fuiste tú y sólo tú quien eligió la castidad como camino. Se que durante años fue tu protección frente al resto de Dioses que te cortejaron, pero que precisamente decidas quebrar tu propia regla con un humano ¿Qué esperabas? Ahora mismo muchos de los Dioses del Olimpo no están nada contentos contigo...

Se separó de mi abrazo. Y con las manos en su espalda comenzó a caminar por ese lugar, fuera del control del tiempo y el espacio, invitándome a que lo acompañara.

\- Pero tranquila, no todo son detractores. En el fondo has tenido suerte, tu hermano Apolo - continúo - siempre fue el más listo de todos nosotros, por algo es el Dios de la razón. Él ha sabido escucharte como ningún otro hubiera hecho y sopesar. Pero, claro, también es el Dios que castiga a los pecadores y les ayuda a buscar su purificación. Cuando le rogaste que salvara a tus amigos y les diera una vida normal sin sufrimiento, él consideró aquello un justo castigo.

Su voz era profunda, la sentía como una vibración dentro de mí, al tiempo me daba calma. Conocía a mi padre lo suficiente para saber que ese era su deseo, que percibiera aquello que no me podía decir con palabras. No estaba ahí como un enemigo, quizás tampoco como un aliado, pero si algo tenía claro era que al menos de momento no se iba a posicionar.

\- Pero padre, no entiendo. No creo que fuera un castigo, mis amigos eran felices.

\- Hija mía, ¿estás segura de ello?- no supe que contestar a su pregunta ¿por qué no iban a serlo? Eran libres de sus responsabilidades como caballeros. - Además - prosiguió - ¿por qué crees que el castigo era para ellos? Ellos sólo son humanos para tu hermano Apolo, ya conoces su soberbia divina. Él era muy consciente de que tu condición de Diosa impediría que el poder de tu hermano obligara a tu consciencia, a pesar de tu reencarnación en humana, por eso has vivido atormentada por los recuerdos de tu vida como tal. ¿Es era el principal castigo? A veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea hija mía. Pero ese caballero nuevamente nos ha sorprendido a todos.

Detuvo su paso, y sin apartar la vista del inexistente infinito, continúo su explicación.

\- Ustedes volvieron a encontrarse... Volvieron a desafiarnos a todos. Tú hiciste algo que nunca imaginamos pudiera suceder, diste tu vida por ese muchacho. Mi pequeña, he de reconocer que siempre pensé que él sólo era un tonto capricho, pero tu sacrificio me hizo plantearme realmente mi posición hasta ese momento, es por eso que me decidí a intervenir. Y entonces él... - se giró hacia mi con una expresión de admiración y sorpresa. - ¡despertó su cosmos! - Su enorme carcajada resonó en ese espacio infinito en el que nos encontrábamos. _¡Cómo? ¿que Seiya despertó su cosmos?_ Mi padre advirtió mi estupor.- Cuando estabas en el hospital, noté que algo no iba bien y les observé...Hija mía, el amor y devoción de ese muchacho, simplemente, es indescriptible. Tal fue su dolor cuando falleciste que consiguió despertar su cosmos, rompiendo la maldición de tu hermano Apolo.

\- ¡Cómo? - sus últimas palabras me sobresaltaron, ¿qué había pasado entonces con mis amigos y con Seiya? - Padre ¿qué ha ocurrido con Seiya y los demás? Por favor padre... ¿dime que están bien? Te lo suplico.

Entonces sentí que me rompía por dentro, caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar desconsolada, nuevamente mi egoísmo había llevado traído consecuencias para mis amigos. Si hubiera aceptado mi castigo, si simplemente no hubiera soñado con tener una vida normal, si hubiera alejado a Seiya de mi en su momento. Pero no, tenía que ser egoísta.

-Hija mía tranquila, tus amigos están bien. Simplemente volvieron a la realidad. - _"¿Qué quería decir con volver a la realidad?_ " Entonces continuó como si hubiera leído mi mente. - Ellos han vuelto al estado en el que se encontraban antes de que los ángeles de Artemisa os atacaran a ti y a Seiya en la casa del lado. Pero te necesitan. Como te he comentado algunos de los Dioses no están muy contentos con todo lo ocurrido y ven esto como una oportunidad para desbancarte como Diosa de la tierra.

Miré a mi padre con cara de desesperación. No podía ser cierto, nuevas guerras, nuevas batallas, era como si nunca hubiera un justo descanso para mis caballeros. Nuevamente pareció leer mi mente.

\- Lo sé hija mía, lo sé. - Acarició mi mejilla. - Pero por algo eres la Diosa de la Guerra. Aún así, te dije que tu determinación y la de ese caballero me habían impresionado, por eso me había decidido a intervenir. Te concederé unos años de tranquilidad, es una pequeña tregua que he pactado. Pero durará poco. A cambio sólo necesito algo de ti.

 _¿Unos años?_ pensé, menos era nada la verdad, mis caballeros merecían al menos ese descanso.

\- Padre, haré lo que sea si con ello consigo paz para mis amigos.

\- No esperaba menos de ti querida.

Entonces sentí su puño en mi estómago, lo atravesó como si fuera de papel y sacó dos fuegos fatuos de mi interior _¿Qué era aquello?_

\- Tranquila cariño, no me los quedaré para siempre. Ahora ya estás preparada para volver.

Se acercó a mí y besó mi frente. En ese momento caí como en un estado de ensoñación, creí oir unas últimas palabras de mi padre " _Te quiero mi pequeña, cuida de mi regalo_ " antes de notarme caer y caer.

Al principio me dejé llevar por esa sensación de libertad, hasta que percibí que mi caída era real. Había atravesado la atmósfera de la tierra y seguía cayendo sin control. Encendí mi cosmos para crear un escudo protector que frenara mi descenso. Poco a poco fui reconociendo a donde me dirigía, era la casa del lago, al parecer yo también volvería al mismo punto de espacio tiempo.

(fin perspectiva Saori)

Cuando se acercó a la casa algo la alertó y comenzó a correr a su interior. La silla de ruedas de Seiya estaba vacía en el porche ¿acaso él no había sido devuelto a su realidad? o quizás... ¿había sido liberado de la maldición de Hades?

Una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de encontrarle dentro, si él hubiera desaparecido, estaba segura de que ella lo sabría.

Seiya se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la entrada. Cuando Saori lo vió corrió a recogerle y sujetarle en su regazo, como tantas veces hizo al final de sus batallas.

\- ¡Seiya!¡Seiya! ¡Despierta por favor! - no pudo evitar que un mar de lágrimas cayera por sus mejillas. - ¡No es justo! No mereces esto, es todo culpa mía.

El joven, quizás alentado por la suplica de la diosa, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Al ver a Saori frente a él su reacción fue instintiva, hacia escasos minutos la había visto morir y ahora la tenía de nuevo en sus brazos, su emoción pudo a su razón y la besó. Ella correspondió su beso.

Entonces Seiya lo notó, un poder emanaba de Saori...o mejor dicho... Athena. Se separó bruscamente, mirándola con vergüenza y miedo, miedo de haber hecho algo prohibido que la disgustara.

\- Sa...Saori...Athena yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho. No debí hacer eso, por favor, ¡perdóname!. - El joven que ya se había erguido y sentado junto a su diosa miraba al suelo implorando su perdón, incapaz de enfrentar sus ojos azules. - De verdad que no sé qué me ha pasado, creo que ha sido todo un sueño extraño...me confundí. Perdóname Saori. Es que tú.. yo... no éramos...y entonces moriste en mis brazos y no pude... sólo no pude...soportarlo. - Dos ríos caían por sus mejillas. Seiya apretaba sus puños con rabia, no sabía que había ocurrido, su sueño fue tan real. ¡ _Dios mío qué he hecho_! pensó.

\- Seiya - Saori le obligó a levantar su mentón y mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada no era la que esperaba, le sonreía dulcemente. Entonces Seiya fue consciente "¿ _Acaso ella no le habia correspondido con su beso_?", sus siguientes palabras le dejaron helado - no fue un sueño, todo fue real.

El joven la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad, por una lado quería volver a besarla, pero por otro estaba demasiado confundido con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Saori, consciente del cúmulo de preguntas que se estarían formando en la mente del muchacho, le invitó a que fueran al salón a sentarse para que le explicara. Seiya estaba muy débil, le costaba moverse, cualquier persona no hubiera podido dar un solo paso después de meses postrado como un vegetal, pero no en vano él era un caballero de Athena y no uno cualquiera.

Una vez acomodados Saori le relató todo lo sucedido, su encuentro con Zeus, la verdadera naturaleza de su sueño y la promesa de paz hasta que regresaran tiempos de nuevas guerras.

\- Entonces ¿todo fue real? - preguntó Seiya aún bajó los efectos de la historia que acababa de oir. Ella asintió temerosa, consciente de cuánto implicaba dicha afirmación entre ellos dos.

\- Saori - la pregunta que la joven esperaba no se hizo de rogar- tú me... ¿tú me quieres? - Por fin se atrevió a preguntar el caballero.

\- Si Seiya. - Saori ni siquiera titubeó. - Te quiero y te he querido siempre. En este mundo y en cualquier otro.

En la cara del muchacho se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron, no hacía falta decirse nada más.

\- Seiya - Saori interrumpió el momento - todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, pero hay algo dentro de mi que... creo esto no está bien. - Sentenció. El castaño se apartó para mirarla a los ojos. - Hemos vuelto a ser Diosa y Caballero, hay reglas...esto no está permitido. No puedo, no debo, lo siento. - Nuevamente las ganas de llorar la invadieron, por lo que cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, apartándose del abrazo de Seiya. En su interior una lucha entre su razón y su corazón estallaba.

Seiya guardó silencio un momento, procesaba toda la información recibida. Ella tenía razón, él mismo se había dado cuenta de ello antes. Pero no podía evitar lo que sentía, y menos ahora que sabía que era correspondido.

\- Saori - cogió las manos de la joven entre las suyas obligándola así a mirarle - se que esto cambia las cosas. Si nada hubiera pasado nunca me hubiera atrevido a declararme antes, hubiera permanecido callado, amándote en silencio como tu fiel caballero, siempre te he respetado por encima incluso de mis propios sentimientos. Pero lo que para Apolo fue un castigo, creo que para mí fue una liberación. - Ella le miró curiosa. - El habernos dado la oportunidad de vivir como personas normales nos liberó no sólo de nuestras obligaciones como Caballero y Diosa, si no también de nuestra carga. Esa carga que ahora veo que fue autoimpuesta. Si, eres mi Diosa a la que debo mi respeto y protección, pero también eres Saori, la mujer que consiguió ganarse mi corazón. Y siento si ello enfada a los Dioses pero te amo y lo haré siempre, piense el mundo lo que piense. El amor es algo bello y que nos da fuerzas, para mi siempre lo ha sido. Si no son capaces de verlo no es nuestro problema.

La firmeza con la que el joven expresaba su parecer captó toda la atención de la Diosa.

\- Saori - continúo - puedo guardar esto como un secreto entre los dos, pero no por miedo a los dioses, si no por respeto a nuestros amigos y demás caballeros que no deben dudar de tu amor por ellos. Si tú estás dispuesta no me importa vivir así, ocultos. Pero no me pidas que ignore lo que siento, no me pidas que deje de amarte porque no lo haré, pelearé por tí como lo he hecho siempre.

\- ¡Oh Seiya! - Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza. - Yo tampoco quiero olvidar lo que siento, no podría.

\- Pues no lo hagamos Saori. - La abrazó con fuerza. - Será algo nuestro y de nadie más.

Ambos se besaron como nunca antes lo hicieron. Habían aceptado su verdad. Ese "todo por el todo" que años atrás se prometieron por primera vez al borde de un acantilado. Juntos podrían superar cualquier obstáculo.

Años después comenzaron las nuevas guerras santas. Marte se apareció para acabar con la paz de la tierra. En medio de la batalla entre ambos Dioses un meteorito calló sobre la tierra justo entre ambos. Dos bebés aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

Algo le impulsó a Saori a proteger a ambos niños, aunque no pudo evitar que Marte se hiciera con la niña.

Ella acogió al bebé como si fuera su hijo, le cuidaría como tal, algo en su interior le decía que debía hacerlo. Era un bebe precioso, tenía los ojos de Seiya.

El Caballero, ahora de Sagitario, se acercó a la Diosa que sostenía al bebé en sus brazos. Se veía tan hermosa junto a ese bebe. Seiya miró tiernamente a los ojos de Saori, su mujer, ambos se dijeron todo sin palabras...

La profecía de Zeus se había cumplido.

FIN

Aquí está el final de mi primer fic. Espero que hayais disfrutado de él tanto como yo. Ha sido un viaje maravilloso.

Antes de nada quería agradeceros vuestro apoyo a todos los que me habéis leído y a los que lo haréis. Pero permitidme hacer una especial mención a mis reviewers que tanto han significado y sin cuyo apoyo no hubiera llegado hasta el final: angie248, mcr77, clau101298, icaranei, Lissy Zavala, Violet Dragonfly, dinamicus, sslove y fuego. GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL VECES GRACIAS.

Por último debo igualmente agradecer su apoyo a mis amigas de toda la vida, a las que debo mantener en el anonimato pero que sin ellas nunca sería quien soy:

\- Lo, Po y Txiru: mis constantes siempre, hasta en estos momentos de locura.

\- YSF: mi inspiración como escritora.

\- ECM, RB, NL (espero que te animes algún día, se que hay potencial en tí) mis primeras lectoras, gracias por no asustaros de mis frikadas (i love u).

Por último, la mención más especial a mi fan nº1 MM, sólo decirte que "me encantas, me encantas,me encantas", esto está escrito gracias a ti.


End file.
